


Avatar Prompt Fills

by old_and_new_friends



Series: Prompt Writing [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brainwashing, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Kidnapping, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 36,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Just a bunch of prompt fills (100-500 words) I did over on my Tumblr.I will no longer be taking prompts.
Series: Prompt Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912702
Comments: 54
Kudos: 282





	1. Kitten - Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt/ask game- Character of your choice is trying to meditate, but a stray kitten wants cuddles.

With his nephew out on his first date, Iroh found himself with free time not normally allowed to him. He poured himself a cup of tea and settled down on the small balcony of their apartment.

He couldn’t meditate with candles while hidden in Ba Sing Se but that shouldn’t prove an issue.

With his teacup now empty, Iroh settled and attempted to clear his mind of any disorderly thoughts. He was interrupted before he managed to even start, as something pushed against his knee.

He opened his eyes, and was humored to find a small brown kitten nuzzling against his leg.

“Hello, my furry, friend,” Iroh said, reaching out to rub behind the kitten’s ears. “How did you find your way up here?”

The kitten purred in answer.

“I see,” Iroh said, lifting the small creature into his lap. “It is nice to make new friends. I suppose you can stay.”

Iroh closed his eyes once more, but was once again distracted by the young cat’s attempt to bat his teacup off the balcony.

Iroh picked it up and placed it through the open apartment door behind him.

His third attempt to meditate was interpreted as well, this time by the kitten trying to kneed at his beard.

“You are very disruptive little one,” Iroh said, petting the kitten. The poor thing was so small, Iroh’s hand covered it completely. It purred at the attention before settling down in his lap.

Iroh tried one finally time to meditate, but had to scramble to catch the kitten as is rolled too far off his lap, and nearly went tumbling over the balcony edge.

Iroh sighed. He stood up, kitten in hand and headed into the apartment. All thoughts of meditating abandoned.

“I think I shall name you Zuko Jr.,” Iroh said, as he placed the kitten on the counter. “You seem just as troublesome as my nephew proves to be.”

He placed a bowl of water down for the kitten and pet it as it drank, sloshing water all over the place. “Yes, just as troublesome.”


	2. Moon Girl - Sokka (Reincarnation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt game: Avatar: 1-200 years post legend of Korra a reincarnation of Sokka lands on the moon.

Sola was excited for this mission. She hadn't ever expected to be pick as one of the first women on the moon, but she wasn't going to argue.

On the trip with her, was Mari, a supposed descendent of Fire Nation Royalty, a monarchy disbanded nearly a hundred years ago. The only thing that tied her to the claim were her odd eyebrows that resembled those of Princess Ursa II's husband, Republic City Police Chief Mako, but it was still a cool fun fact.

The third person on the trip was an airbender named Ada, who rewrote the entire schematics of the Tui III rocket to explain why it failed. Said paper was what lead to the construction of Yue, the rocketship taking them to the moon for this trip.

Sola could admit that she had second thoughts at the worst possible time, namely take off, but once they broke through the atmosphere to see the entire world below, she knew she would never trade this experience for anything.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she looked out and could see the walls of Ba Sing Se perfectly, even this far above the world.

Their ship finally reached the destination of orbit around the moon, and a landing rocket was deployed with Sola and Mari in it.

This was both the most terrifying yet exciting moment of Sola's life. She was going to walk on the moon but at the risk of potentially getting stuck if the landing rocket couldn't get them back to the ship.

Sola was the first off, the ship and as her foot hit the ground, she figured she should say something inspiring but the only thing she could say was, "hello," like an idiot. She could picture the panic going on down in mission control right now.

Across from her stood, no floated, the most beautiful woman Sola had ever seen in her life.

"Hello, Sokka," the ethereal figure said. "It’s been a long time."

Sola didn't know what she was referring to but something deep within Sola told her it was important.

As the figure across from her smiled, Sola was thrown back into memories not her own.

This was Princes Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. She had sacrificed herself to save the moon at sixteen. She had been her girlfriend, no she had been Sokka's girlfriend. Avatar Aang's Sokka, the Sokka who built up Republic City, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe Sokka, Sola's past life Sokka.

"You mean to tell me, that in a past life my girlfriend turned into the moon?" Sola asked, forgetting about the hot mic.

"That's rough buddy," Mari said coming to stand next to Sola as the ethereal figured laughed and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mari is a descendent of Zuko. Yes, I did make her say that's rough buddy to Sokka's reincarnation.


	3. For Want of a Hug - Zuko & Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Zuko Needs A Hug and Iroh gives him one. can be set at any point in the series you want, I just crave that sweet sweet hurt/comfort

Iroh stood outside his nephew’s room on the Wani.

Zuko had locked himself in the night before and refused to come out. He had missed breakfast and lunch. Iroh refused to allow his nephew to miss dinner.  
He knocked on the door.

“Go away, Uncle,” Zuko shouted through the door.

“I have dinner for you, Prince Zuko,” Iroh replied.

“I said go away,” Zuko yelled back.

“A young man needs to eat, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said. “You are a growing boy and you need food to live.”

Zuko grunted, but the door swung open.

Iroh stepped inside just in time to see his nephew flop down on his mattress.

“Do you know what day it is?” Zuko asked softly.

Iroh did know what day it was. It was one of the worst days of Iroh’s life. The day he sat by and did nothing as his brother burned his nephew during an Agni Kai. The day Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation and sent on a fruitless mission to capture a long missing Avatar.

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh said. “One must not dwell on the past and forget to live, or in this case eat.”

The joke fell flat, and his nephew merely glared from where his face was smushed into the mattress.

“I am sorry, my nephew,” Iroh said, sitting down on Zuko’s bed. “I am sorry this has happened to you, but please eat something today.”

Zuko finally sat up and pulled the bowl into his lap.

Iroh watched as the tears Zuko had been fighting for a year finally slipped down his face and pulled his nephew into a hug. Zuko melted into Iroh’s arms and cried.  
“It may not seem like it now, Price Zuko, but one day your destiny will shift into place, and all of this heartache will be a long-forgotten memory.”


	4. Kyoshi isn't playing these games - Kyoshi, Aang & Lao Ge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your ask writeing prompt asks: My favorate crack head canon: Avatar Kyoshi finds out that Guru Pathik is actually Lao Ge, yes the character from Rise of Kyoshi (mostly a crack idea based on how old Lao Ge is supposed to be). So during Aang's chakra training she confronts him about it.

Guru Pathik sat across from the Avatar for the second time in his life. He had requested the boy come learn from him out of some sentimentality from his time with Kyoshi, but he could already tell, the boy wouldn’t take up his more, morally ambiguous teaching. Regardless, he could teach the child to open his chakras, at the very least.

“There are seven chakras that go up the body,” Guru Pathik started, “Each pool of energy has a purpose, and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned, opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin the process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?”

A wind picked up in the area that kicked up dust and forced Guru Pathik to close his eyes.

“You will not teach him.”

Guru Pathik’s head jerked up to stare into the face of the long dead Avatar Kyoshi, the greatest of his students.

“Avatar Kyoshi,” he said. “It has been a few years since I last saw you.”

She ignored him. “You will not teach him Lao Ge. The boy is not of a mindset for your teachings. You will not be able to help him.”

“I have already figured that,” Lao Ge replied, sheading his Guru Pathik persona. “I was not going to teach him what I taught you. You know my stance, all chakras closed or all open, but for the Avatar they must all be opened to reach the Avatar state. He doesn’t have the time you did. Consider it my contribution of this century.”

“He will not be detached,” Kyoshi said.

“We shall see about that,” Lao Ge replied.

Kyoshi shook her head but disappeared, leaving the boy, Aang, in her place.

“I'll do whatever it takes,” Aang stated, as if completely unaware that he had been possessed by a past-life.

Lao Ge liked the sound of that. This should be simple.

Later, when the boy ran off with his last chakra slammed shut, he wished he had listened to Kyoshi.


	5. Sea Prunes - Katara & Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt: Character A tries to convinces Character B to eat something that sounds disgusting to character B but is actually really delicious.

They had been spread out for years, occasionally coming together for missions, but this was one of the few times the group had gathered in full since the end of the war.

Katara was content to be surrounded by her friends on a hillside in Ba Sing Se. Zuko and Sokka were mock dueling, while Ty Lee taught Suki a more advanced set of flips. If she didn’t know they were having fun doing it, she would get on to them for working rather than relaxing.

Iroh sat peacefully under a tree talking with Aang and Toph, though Katara couldn’t hear their conversation.

The only one of the group sat apart was Mai. She had remained distanced, even after getting back together with Zuko. She didn’t seem to sure of her place within the group anymore.

They had already finished their picnic style lunch but there were still sea prunes left over, there were always sea prunes left over. Her and her brother were the only ones who ate them.

At the very least they would be a conversation starter.

Katara picked up the bowl and moved over to Mai.

“Hi, Mai,” Katara said, awkwardly trailing off as Mai looked at her. Mai always had an intense stare to her that threw Katara off. “Um, would you like some sea prunes?”

Mai looked in the bowl and recoiled slightly. “That looks like snot. Why would I eat it?” Mai questioned, her voice dripping with distain.

“It does kind of look like snot,” Katara said, looking down at the bowl. She had never noticed that before, “But I promise it tastes good!”

“Then why hasn’t anyone else eaten it?” Mai asked. She seemed suspicious, as if Katara was trying to trick her into something.

“Aang’s the only one who has ever tried them, once when he was twelve. He doesn’t like salty things, so he hated them and refuses to try them again even though he’s an adult now. Everyone else claims to dislike them on principle,” Katara said, slightly upset that her friends wouldn’t even try the food.

An odd expression crossed Mai’s face. If Katara didn’t know better she would think it was sympathy, but it was probably more like pity.

Mai reached out for the bowl and pulled a seas prune from it.

“It’s squishy,” Mai said. “I don’t like squishy things.”

“You don’t have to try it,” Katara reassured. “I just thought you could use some company and food and this was the only food left.”

Mai sighed and popped the sea prune in her mouth. Katara realized, as Mai looked up at her in surprise, that she had never seen the expression on Mai’s face before.

“You can stay,” Mai said, gesturing to the ground next to her, “but only because of the sea prunes.”

Katara laughed as she plopped down next to the Fire Nation girl.

They spent the rest of the evening sitting on the hillside mocking their friends and eating sea prunes.


	6. The Blind Bandit - Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt to write about: book 3, fire nation, Toph is identity is discovered by a fire nation citizen! And they are a big fan of the Blind Bandit!

The day started like any other day for Zun. She had woken up with the sun as any good firebender would, drudged through hours of education, and walked home. Zun wasn’t prepared for the surprise she would find on the way.

A year back, Zun’s father had taken a business trip to the Earth Kingdom. While most of the Fire Nation avoided dealing with Earth Kingdomers, those in the south were exempt from Fire Nation distain for monetary reasons.

She had, with great resistance, joined him on this endeavor for reasons unknown to her, though probably to do with her mother’s trip to the capital coinciding with her father’s trip. If the choices were taking their child to the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation capital, the safer choice was the Earth Kingdom, not that anyone would say that out loud.

Zun had quickly grown bored of her father’s business meeting and ran off to explore the city of Gaoling. Zun got lost rather quickly, the streets of the city winding and curving in a pattern unfamiliar to Zun, who grew up in the Fire Nation where the streets all lead back towards the center of the city.

She accidentally stumbled into a crowd, that led her down to in an arena, curiosity won out and Zun paid the admission fee only to be introduced the most amazing thing she had ever seen, Earth Rumble.

Her favorite of the fighters was the Blind Bandit, which was why, when she crashed into a beautiful, though slightly foreign looking girl, she recognized the girl’s companion, even decked out in Fire Nation clothing.

The hair was a giveaway, as were her milky eyes.

“You’re the Blind Bandit!” Zun shouted, before covering her mouth. It wasn’t proper for a person of Fire Nation upbringing to shout.

The beautiful girl’s eyes went wide but the Blind Bandit just cocked her head. “Yeah, what of it?” she demanded.

“Nothing,” Zun said quickly, not wanting to get on the wrong side of such a skilled fighter. “Actually, can I have your autograph?”

“What?” the Blind Bandit asked, as Zun dug through her bag for something the other girl could sign.

“I’m a huge fan,” Zun said, finally pulling out her sketch pad and turning to a drawing she had made of the Earth Rumble Champion. “Could you sign this?”

“I’m blind,” the Blind Bandit replied, “I can’t write.”

“Oh,” Zun said, embarrassed, “Right.”

Zun went to put up her sketch pad, understanding but still slightly upset, when a hand reached out to grab it.

“Sugar Queen,” the Blind Bandit said, “Help me sign this.”

The beautiful girl accompanying the Blind Bandit, helped her sign the drawing.

Zun took her sketch pad back, a smile on her face. “Thank you, so much,” she said, “you have no idea how much this means.”

The Blind Bandit waved her had dismissively. “It’s always nice to meet a fan,” she said, before her and her beautiful friend disappeared around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying Zun had big lesbian energy as I was writing this.


	7. Beanie Babies - Raava & Vaatu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt: Raava and Vaatu are beanie babies.

Elements Daycare center prided itself on welcoming all children through its doors, even the more troublesome ones.

“Roar,” Korra said, slamming her beanie baby Vaatu into her beanie baby Raava. “I shall reign chaos down upon the world!”

“No,” Korra said, voicing Raava. “You shall never win!”

“Stop it,” Wan said, grabbing at the Raava beanie baby. “Stop making them fight! You’re scaring people!”

“Hey,” Korra shouted, “that’s mine!”

“You weren’t treating it right,” Wan said.

“But, Wan,” Kyoshi said, “Raava has to restore order and justice to the world and to do that they need to take out Vaatu!”

Wan looked down at the Raava beanie baby. “I guess,” he said handing the toy back to Korra.

“Great!” Korra said, “Now we can lock him up, forever!”

“Wait,” Roku said, “what’s he even done wrong? Can’t we give him a warning?”

“No,” Kyoshi said, snatching the Vaatu beanie baby and throwing it into their treehouse dollhouse, that served as the prison for mean toys.

“Is that going to hold him?” Korra asked.

“Hopefully,” Wan replied.

“Kids,” their daycare attendant called, “snack time!”

“Coming!” they shouted as they raced from the room.

Awhile after the children left, Raava came to life.

“Locked up again,” Raava said, with a laugh.

“They do this every time,” Vaatu said in response. “One day the argument is going to end differently and when it does, you shall pay!”

“As you say,” Raava replied, before falling still again as a child entered the room.

“Zuko!” Aang said. “The bigger kids left the stuffed animals behind!”

Zuko toddled into the room and raced for the imprisoned Vaatu beanie baby.

“I call Vaatu,” Zuko shouted, grabbing the toy and following Aang out of the room.

The Vaatu beanie baby smirked when the children weren’t looking. Raava wasn’t so sure about this.


	8. World's Greatest Superslide - Kataang Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aang takes his kids, including Bumi jr, to Omushu to ride the mail!

Aang bounced along the sidewalk as he led his children towards the Omashu mail system.

Katara was shaking her head slightly, as she followed behind the group, but Aang knew she was just as excited as he was.

Bumi had just turned fourteen, and for his birthday, Aang couldn't think of anything better than to bring his kids here.

"Right," Aang said stopping in front of the mail system. The guards didn't do anything about them standing there, Aang had actually gained permission this time. "I present to you, the world’s greatest super-slide."

"Dad," Kya said. "I don't know how to tell you this but that's a mailcart."

"No," Aang said. "Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you got to open your brain to the possibilities."

Quoting his lost friend was painful but worth it. Aang could already see the thoughts churning in his eldest's head.

"Let's go," Bumi said, tugging on Aang's arm.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Tenzin asked, standing on his tiptoes to see the drop.

"Like you're going to be in any danger," Bumi said, dismissively. "You're an airbender doofus. If anyone's going to die from this, it'll be me."

"Bumi, inappropriate," Katara said. "Tenzin, if you don't want to go that's fine. You can wait here with me."

Aang could hear the slight disappointment in Katara's voice. "I can stay with him," Aang offered.

Bumi's shoulders dropped and Aang realized that was the wrong thing to say. He just wished the two boys could get along for once.

"No," Tenzin said. "I'm riding too."

"Can we just go already," Kya said, pulling on Katara’s arm. "I want to slide!"

Aang decided against commenting on her sudden change of heart.

Katara sat in the back with Kya in her lap, while Aang sat up front to steer. He had Bumi and Tenzin both tucked up in front of him, one on each side.

As the cart rocked forward, Tenzin ducked his head into Aang's chest and they were off. Kya screamed, at first in fear, then excitement. 

"Whoo!" Bumi shouted, leaning forward in an attempt to go faster.

Aang obliged, pushing the cart faster with airbending.

Tenzin finally peaked out from Aang's chest, and laughed. Aang felt Katara lean forward against his back, Kya following her.

They finally slowed to a stop at the end of the tracks.

"Let's go again!" Kya yelled, hopping from the cart.

"Please," Tenzin begged.

Aang laughed and gestured the kids back up the incline.

Bumi hung back for a moment before wrapping his arms around Aang. Aang was surprised to note just how tall his son had gotten.

"Thanks dad," Bumi said. "This was the best birthday present ever."

Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder as they watched their kids race to the top, Bumi out pacing his younger siblings, even though they both had a head start.

"You did good, dad" Katara said.

"Nah," Aang said, "We did good, those are some outstanding kids."


	9. Second Chance at Love - Elder Zutara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a multishipper this one may be up your ally: zutara in the time of the legend of Korra. Aang from the spirit world expresses his approval.

Aang had never much contemplated what being a past life meant, but watching the world through Korra's perspective was interesting, to say the least.

Korra wasn't the most observant, and too young to really understand what was going on around her, though Aang could get a feel for the room, should he bother.

Zuko was looking rough, and Aang knew it was due to the passing of his wife, Mai. Katara seemed to know it too, and with her boundless compassion was helping him through it in the wake of Korra's Red Lotus kidnapping.

His two friends sat separate from the others, holding hands and finding comfort in a person who knew them best.

Zuko dropped a kiss on Katara's forehead and Katara snuggled closer into his side.

Aang knew better than most that fate was an odd thing. So, it came as no surprise when Katara and Zuko fell into place so long after Aang's death and so shortly after Mai's.

It was always there, much like other almost lovers, such as Mai and Ty Lee or even Toph and Aang, himself. Aang was sure at some points, in their lives, there were even moments where Zuko and Sokka could have fallen together, had the wheels of fate turned differently.

Aang knew that there was always that potential in their relationship, just as he knew the two had, up until now, never acted on it.

He couldn't begrudge them their happiness. They were two of the last four in their friend group still alive and any happiness the two found together, was fine by Aang. He missed them both, and he knew they both missed him too.

That still didn't mean he wanted to watch them kiss.

As Katara and Zuko did just that, Aang took young Korra caving to sleep as his cue to fade back, until such a time as Korra needed him again.

Katara and Zuko would be just fine, they had each other after all.


	10. Ostrich-horse - Zuko & Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4 u: zuko pays back that ostrich-horse he stole. . . Emotionally, monetary and otherwise.

It was late evening as Zuko tried to guide a reluctant ostrich-horse towards Song’s house. He was hoping the family would be too busy with dinner to see him. In the past few months since his coronation, Zuko had been trying to repay all of the misdeeds he had done while acting as a refugee. Song was one of those misdeeds that haunted him them most, because she had been right and Zuko didn’t listen.

“Come on,” Zuko said, tugging the reins. “We need to move quickly.”

“Were you just planning to leave a random ostrich-horse in our yard?”

Zuko startled and turned towards the person who just spoke to find Song, herself standing across from him with her arms crossed.

“Um,” Zuko said.

Song sighed. “What are you doing here, Lee?” she asked. Zuko could hear a defeated note to her voice and flinched knowing he’s the one that put it there.

Zuko stood up to his full height and bowed. “I’m here to make amends for the damage I may have caused to you and your mother,” Zuko said.

“If that were true you would have knocked on the door,” Song said, reaching out for the reins of the ostrich-horse. The animal, who had been giving Zuko a hard time, suddenly settled now that someone else had the reins.

Zuko didn’t know how to reply to that.

“Do you know what we used that ostrich-horse for?” Song asked. “We used her to help carry people too wounded to walk under their own power. It was very difficult getting them treatment without her. I watched you take her. Did you know that?”

“No,” Zuko replied, genuinely surprised. He had thought she had gone inside, otherwise he would have never taken it. Had he known what it was for, he wouldn’t have taken it either.

“I did and I realized two things that day,” Song said. “Some people can’t be helped until they want help, and you needed her more than we did.”

“What?” Zuko asked. He ignored the first part, having learned that lesson himself, but the second part caught him by surprise.

“You needed her more,” Song repeated, “otherwise I would have stopped you. You two would have died without that ostrich-horse.”

Song tied the ostrich-horse down before looking back at Zuko.

“My mother’s making dinner,” Song said. “Come join us and offer up a real apology.”

Zuko hesitated. He had wanted to get in and out without having to face the family he had stolen from, but he realized Song was right. It wasn’t a real apology if he didn’t face the consequences of his actions.

“Okay,” he said before following Song towards her house.

She stopped him at the door. “Don’t steal anything while you’re here,” she joked.


	11. Penguin Sledding - Korra & Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korea does something that reminds Katara of Aang. Enough happy fics. . . Make my feels hurt.

Katara knew the day would be interesting when a downtrodden Korra walked into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Katara asked, moving over to the moping twelve-year-old.

“Dad said he’d go penguin sledding with me but got called to a meeting and dropped me off here instead,” Korra complained.

“I see,” Katara replied, “then we will just have to have fun without him.”

Korra’s face lit up. “Will you go penguin sledding with me?”

The voices were different, as were the tones and emphasis on the words. That didn’t stop Katara from seeing a different twelve-year-old’s pleading face imposed over Korra’s own.

“I-” Katara stuttered, “I’m to old for things like that.”

Korra’s face dropped but Katara was too thrown off to comfort her.

“I need a moment,” Katara said, leaving the room and a confused Korra behind.

Katara made her way to her quarters of the compound. She had her own home, but she rarely stayed there. It was empty without her husband and children to fill it. She had nothing there of any importance. All of Aang’s few possessions had been divided among their children, or given to the air acolytes. Katara only kept three things for herself.

They stayed in the drawer beside her bed, on the far side where he would have slept, had they ever shared this bed. Three little items to remember her husband by: a set of marbles he carried everywhere to entertain the easily amused, a bison whistle bought for a bison long gone as well, and the beaded necklace he always wore.

A picture of him sat on the bedside table, the last taken of him. He had been home for the past few days, and hadn’t bothered keeping his head shaved. Kya’s hand could be seen coming from out of frame to ruffle the short baby hair on his head. Aang was laughing at her antics. You would have never known that the man was a few short weeks away from dying. 

He wouldn’t have wanted anyone to know. Aang hated people being in pain because of him, either emotionally or physically. Katara knew Aang would be upset that she was crying over him right now, but that didn’t stop the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wants a bit of comfort for that hurt:
> 
> Katara eventually gathered herself back together and steeled herself for what she was about to do. She walked back towards the room she had left Korra in, to find an even more sullen twelve-year-old than the one she left.
> 
> “Come along Korra,” Katara said, smiling at the young girl. Korra’s head popped up from where it was rested on her arms, a hesitant smile on her face. 
> 
> “Listen closely my young pupil,” Katara said, as she walked Korra from the compound. “Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art.”


	12. I'm Blind! - Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a challenge for you: Take an action scene from avatar and rewrite it from Toph's perspective, IE, blind except for the vibration.

Toph stood a few feet away from Katara as they prepared to train Aang on both earthbending and waterbending. Katara moved into a waterbending stance and Toph could hear the water rising out of river. That was one thing Toph hated about the other elements, she couldn’t actually feel the element until they hit her, only the movements of the benders.

It made for a lot of guess work on her part.

“Okay,” Aang said, “I’m ready for some training.”

He turned around and when he slammed his foot down to a feel for the area, Toph wasted no time attacking. She raised pillar after pillar towards him but as typical of twinkletoes, he was gone before they even got there.

Toph could hear the sound of water getting closer, and Aang ducked. The sound receded and Aang tossed a rock towards her.

“Good job, twinkletoes,” Toph said, catching the rock and throwing it back, “visualize and attack.”

It was only after she threw the rock towards Aang and he ducked it, that she remembered Katara was behind him. That was the bad thing about the way she saw the world, sometimes the vibrations of people’s movements interfered with others. Oh well, Katara should have been paying more attention, herself.

Katara stumbled back. “Maybe you should take your own advice Toph!” Katara yelled.

What did these people want form her? She could only visualize so much, she was blind.

“What’s a matter, can’t handle some dirty madam fussy-britches?” Toph teased.

Toph felt the stance and heard the water, but she had no clue where it was going until a wave crashed over her. She really hated the way the other elements worked.

“Oh,” Katara said, “Did I splash you mudslug?”

Now Toph was mad. She lunched up with the earth under her and felt Katara move again but had no clue what the other bender was doing, until her earth slammed into something Toph assumed was a block of ice. Katara yelled and went tumbling to the ground with her.

They landed in the mud.

Toph barely noticed Sokka running towards Aang, and had he not yelled about it, she would have missed his supposed sneak attack entirely, so focused was she on wrestling with Katara.

“Hungry for a mud pie,” she said, kicking the mud up into Katara’s face.

“I’ll show you a mudpie,” Katara said, splashing Toph to the ground.

Toph didn’t even realize Katara had moved, as seeing through the mud was hard. She launched Katara back and right as she was about to slam her elbow into Katara, Aang stopped them.

While Katara walked off with a prissy comment to go clean up, Toph ran off with the boys for some mischief.


	13. Daddy's Scar - Zuko & Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Zuko's children, while young, asks him about how he got his scar.

Izumi’s mommy was away from the palace and her daddy was busy with Fire Lord duties, which meant she had plenty of time to sneak into her parents’ room and play with mommy’s make-up.

She pulled herself up into her mother’s makeup chair with all the determination in her six-year-old body, before settling in front of the mirror.

Izumi grabbed her mommy’s red lipstick and set to work drawing an odd shape around her right eye. She wasn’t the best drawer, but she thought it looked similar enough to daddy’s scar.

“Zooms, what are you doing in here,” her daddy said, starling her.

Izumi dropped the lipstick on the floor where it busted. She turned guiltily towards her daddy.

“Putting on makeup,” Izumi answered, looking down at the ground. She knew she was in trouble. “How’d you know I was in here?”

“I didn’t,” he replied, walking closer, “I was coming to get something. Let’s see what your makeup looks like, shall we?”

Her daddy pushed her face up and brushed her hair back, before recoiling slightly.

“Zooms,” he said, his voice sounding slightly odd, “why did you draw a scar on your face?”

“I wanted to match, daddy,” she said, poking her finger at her father’s scar.

“Oh, sweet girl,” her daddy said, picking her up. “I never want you to ever have a matching scar. I think I would honestly rather die than have you get a matching scar.”

“Oh,” Izumi said, quietly. She knew she had hurt her daddy’s feelings but she wasn’t sure how. “How’d you get your scar, daddy?”

“A bad man gave it to me,” he answered. “He was trying to teach me a lesson, that being kind was weakness. He was wrong, being kind and caring for others is one of the greatest strengths a person can have.”

“Was it sparky-sparky boom man?” Izumi asked, poking at the scar again.

“What?” her father asked before shaking his head. “No.”

“Oh,” Izumi said. “What is Admiral Stupid?”

“No,” he answered, “not him either.”

Izumi huffed, before placing her hand over her daddy’s scar. She pulled it back quickly. “Daddy, it’s a handprint,” she said, looking up at her father.

“It is,” he replied.

“Why?” Izumi asked.

Her father sighed. “Izumi, I need you to understand, my father was a bad man, and he did a lot of bad things for no reason other than a need to enforce power over people. He gave me this scar Izumi. It wasn’t from a grand fight or battle.”

“Daddy’s aren’t supposed to do things like that,” Izumi said. She couldn’t make sense of what her father just told her.

“No, they aren’t and I never would,” her father said, pulling her into a hug.

Izumi hugged him extra tight. He needed it.

“You do know you drew the scar on the wrong side, right?” her father asked, when they pulled away.

Izumi pouted, as her father laughed and started removing the makeup from around her eye.


	14. Cataracts - Toph (ft Katara & Opal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph is not blind she was just born with really bad cataracts. As technology advanced they could be treated to allow sight. How does Toph react to this information?

They called them play dates but really it was just them getting together at airbender island and releasing their kids onto the air acolytes while they drank alcohol and reminisced.

Toph sat off to the side with little Suyin, who was too young to play with the others, when Katara sat down next to her.

Katara seemed both nervous and excited about something.

"Spit it out sweetness," Toph said, "we don't have all day."

"Do you read, um, hear about the surgery?" Katara asked.

Toph figured it would only be a matter of time before one of them asked.

"Yeah I read about it," Toph said, "in Braille."

Katara blushed but Toph moved on. "What about it?" She asked.

"Are you going to do it?" Katara said.

"I don't think so," Toph said.

Katara looked at her in surprise. "Really? But don't you want to be able to see?" Katara asked.

"I can see," Toph said, stomping her foot and reaching out her senses to the surrounding area. "Better than you even, Bumi's about to dump something on Tenzin and Lin."

The sound of a bucket hitting the ground was followed by Bumi yelling out, "No I wasn't," as he ran back over to where Kya and Izumi were sitting.

Katara sighed.

"I appreciate the thought Katara but its a new surgery that's only worked once and in all honesty I'm fine the way I am. Your eyes can trick you in ways my feet can't and I'm afraid I wouldn't be as good at seismic sensing if I could suddenly see." Toph explained. 

"I understand Toph," Katara said, "if you ever change your mind and need someone to go with you just let me know okay?"

"You're the first on my call list, sugar queen," Toph said as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Nearly 50 years later, Toph was sat in her younger daughter's home when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I thought you were blind Grandma," Opal said, "mom told me that you actually have cataracts, you know there's a surgery for that, right?"

"I know," Toph replied, "but I can see just fine."

"But don't you want to know what people look like?" Opal asked.

"I know what people look like," Toph replied. "For example, I know you have short hair-" Toph flicked a lock of Opal's hair, "-and a nose somewhere here-" she poked Opal's nose which scrunched up under her finger, "-that you look drop dead gorgeous like your grandma."

Opal giggled and Toph considered the matter settled.

Yeah, she could see just fine.


	15. Fire Lord Katara - Katara (ft Zuko & Aang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack prompt: Technically speaking Zuko did not win the Final agni kai. . . Katara did. Doesn't that make her the fire lord?

This was never going to work, out. 

Zuko looked across at the Fire Sage that was scratching at his head, trying to find as many loopholes as he possibly could but apparently the one just suggested was the most plausible.

Technically speaking when a person became Fire Lord they were emancipated under the law, no matter how old they were. Technically speaking Katara, who won the Agni Kai against Azula, was now the Fire Lord and as such was now a legal adult at 14. Technically speaking, at 16 Zuko was still a minor, and could, as an official orphan, be adopted by a legal adult. Technically speaking, should Katara adopt him, he would once again be Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, where, should Katara abdicate her throne, Zuko would become Fire Lord.

Realistically, Aang was already wandering around the room telling everyone Zuko’s not just his grandson but also his step-son, never mind the fact that he and Katara weren’t married.

“Aang,” Katara called, “knock it off, because that arranged marriage idea is looking better and better the more you keep calling Zuko our son.”

Yeah, Zuko wasn’t a fan of the arranged marriage idea, not that there was anything wrong with Katara but it didn’t really fix anything, as Katara would still be Fire Lord while Zuko would be Fire Prince Consort. It wasn’t exactly the solution they were looking for. They didn’t need Katara as a puppet figure to her husband, they needed Zuko as the Fire Lord.

“Ah!” The Fire Sage finally called. “Technically speaking, the match ended when Azula fired into the crowed. It was an old ruling, one that was placed on the books a century ago and technically, taken out by Ozai, but Fire Lord Katara’s first decree had been a retroactive dismissal of any order made by Fire Lord Ozai, so the rule technically stands, retroactively. Therefore, Azula attacking the audience, in this case Fire Lord Katara, was an automatic forfeit.”

“Please,” Katara begged, “stop calling me Fire Lord.”

“Do you actually think that will work?” Zuko asked.

The Fire Sage shrugged. “It’s worth a try,” he replied, “the people want stability again, they may except it just to get one of their own citizens back on the throne.”

“Awe,” Aang said, with a pout, “but I wanted to adopt Zuko.”

The Fire Sage looked at Aang oddly. “As the Avatar, mentioned, there is always plan B should the ruling not stand,” he said.

“Let’s go with the out dated rulebook,” Katara said, rubbing her temples.

Zuko had to wonder just when his life became this out of control.


	16. Ember Island Players - OCs & Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the ember island player, whose last play was a pro-firelord ozai piece that mocked Aang and his friends, react to zuko, one of the mocked (Loook is that your honor?) Becomeing fire lord.

Akai didn’t regret very much in his life, but he was certainly regretting joining this acting troop. He had just been trying to make it big, he never wanted to get on the bad side of royalty. He greatly regretted taking on the role of Banished Prince Zuko, particularly now that the new Fire Lord Zuko, seemed interested in their troop. Akai could only hope the Fire Lord wouldn’t take that anger out on him.

“He’s here,” Chesa said, barging into the communal room backstage. “He’s here, and we are going to die.”

Chesa had played Katara in the production, and considering the rumors that the waterbender had been the one to defeat Princess Azula, probably had fair reason to be afraid of repercussions.

“Man, Soru, got out just in time,” Yeh said, kicking his foot against the table. The table creaked ominously under the force of the powerful man’s kick. “I don’t even know where he got those jokes from, the man isn’t funny.”

“Yeah,” Akai replied, “but what works, works and unlike us, playing Sokka has launched his career through the roof.”

“I doubt it will stay that way,” Chesa said. “He made fame from mocking a war hero, his career is done for when people remember that tidbit.”

“Not like our careers are looking any better,” Liyun said, walking into the room. There were still, even weeks later, blue stains on her arms from the paint they used for the Avatar’s arrows. “The one play we were in this year has been canceled and after this no ones going to come to our plays anymore.”

“No one was coming to our plays anyway,” Akai muttered.

“Yes,” came the voice of the theater owner, “yes, your highness, right this way.”

Akai felt his heart jump to his throat as Fire Lord Zuko entered the room. He heard Liyun squeak as Avatar Aang followed behind him.

“Well,” their boss said, “I have good news, Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang, wish to enlist out troop to promote a new play, or rather a more accurate re-write of our old play. As such we will be ensuring our play is as historically accurate as possible.”

The smile on their boss’s face told them they didn’t really have an option.

“I look forward to it,” Lord Zuko said. “I would also like to talk to you about your production of Love Amongst the Dragons. I have a few suggestions gathered from over years of watching you butcher it.”

“As for casting,” Aang said, turning to Liyun, who backed up a step, “you’ll need to find a new cast member for myself, but I think she would make a really good Suki looks wise, and Suki’s part needs to be expanded on, but Toph says the big guy can stay, as well as the echolocation even if it is wrong.”

As the Avatar and Fire Lord walked off with their boss the four actors in the room let out a collective breath.


	17. Copycat - Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adult Toph, chief of police of republic city, meets a little scam artists pull all the same tricks she did back when she was in the fire nation.

Toph was walking back towards the Police Station after a quick lunch when she heard them.

Technically, gambling in the streets was illegal but Toph thought that law was dumb and didn’t usually arrest people for it, though she occasionally broke up more rambunctious gambling circles.

The game being played in the alley was a familiar one, something Toph recalled playing a long while ago. She had gotten caught and had Katara not been around would have been in a lot of trouble.

Which was why, when she felt the pebble knocked away from the earth, only to land back down under the cup, she knew an earthbender was up to some tricks.

She ventured towards the mouth of the alley only to find a small boy, sat across from the gamblers. He appeared innocent enough, but when he pointed, to the cup with the pebble in it, to the surprise of the game owner, Toph new he was anything but.

The man huffed. “Beginners luck kid,” he said handing over several coins.

“I guess so,” the kid replied, as if he hadn’t just cheated. The kid wasn’t stupid though and beat a hasty retreat out of the alley where he ran right into Toph.

“Hey lady,” the kid said, “watch where you’re going.”

“I’m blind,” Toph replied, completely ignoring the fact that she could see where people were just fine.

“Oh sorry,” the kid replied. He went to move on but Toph stopped him.

“Hey, kid,” Toph said, “you be careful okay? Gambling can get you into a world of trouble, trust me.”

The kid shrugged but nodded and Toph figured she’d meet him again in the Police Station in a few years for some petty crime. She was both right and wrong. He was there, just not for a crime, instead he was there for a job.


	18. Princess Story - Kya II & Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any character of your choice tells there child a bed time story in the form of an adventure they had during the events of avatar the last air bender.
> 
> Artistic liberty, I used Uncle Sokka instead.

“Alright munchkin,” Sokka said, lifting Kya up off the ground to tuck her into bed. “Your mom told me to put you to bed while she figured out how to get gum out of big brother’s hair.”

Kya giggled as she was lifted in the air and bounced slightly as she hit the bed. This made her giggle even harder.

“Uncle Socks,” Kya said, “can you tell me a bedtime story?”

Sokka wasn’t entirely sure if Kya just couldn’t say his name still or if she was just messing with him at this point. “Sure, kiddo,” Sokka said, plopping down on the side of her bed. “What story do you want to hear?”

“A princess story,” Kya replied. “Momma only tells stories about warriors and daddy only tells stories about animals, but Zooms told me about a story with dragons and princesses in it once and I want to hear one too.”

Sokka hesitated for a moment. “Well,” he finally said, “I have one.”

“One night, when the moon was full, a Princess was born without breath in her lungs. Her parents placed her in a special oasis that housed the spirits of the Moon and Ocean. The Moon took pity on the child and gave her life, but what the Princess’s parents didn’t know, is that one day she would have to give it back. During her sixteenth year of life, the Princess’s kingdom was attacked by an evil dragon and -”

“Dragon’s aren’t evil,” Kya interrupted.

“Some are,” Sokka insisted, “not all of them are nice, just like how not all people are nice.”

Kya nodded in understanding.

“Anyway, an evil dragon attacked and even as a good dragon tried to stop him, the evil dragon managed the impossible, he killed the Moon,” Sokka said, pausing for Kya’s dramatic gasp.

“But the moon’s still there, Uncle Socks,” Kya exclaimed.

“Yes, because the Moon gave life to the Princess of the kingdom, the Princess knew it was her duty, to her people, to give her life back to the Moon,” Sokka said. He could hear himself get choked up on that last part, but Kya seemed oblivious, staring out at the half-moon in awe.

“Her name was Yue,” Sokka whispered, as moonlight shone into the room, bathing him and Kya in its radiance.


	19. The Acorn and the Bear - Korra (ft Hei Bai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt Korra meets Hei Bai

Korra could admit that she was lost. Though technically to be lost, you had to have a destination in mind first, and Korra was just wandering the Earth Kingdom, so not really lost. She just had no clue where she was.

It was a relatively young forest for the Earth Kingdom, whose trees usually towered over even the tallest skyline in Republic City, that Korra was walking through. Korra had to wonder just what had happened to cause such a young forest.

She eventually found a clearing, and the first distinguishing landmark she had come across in days. It was a statue of a bear. Korra looked closely at the statue hoping that it would have something written on it to show her where she was, but she had no such luck.

Korra sighed and turned around, only to come face to face with a giant bear.

The bear dropped its nose to the ground and pushed something towards her.

Korra bent down to see what the bear was so insistent on her having. It was an acorn.

Korra squinted at the bear.

“Ah, thanks?” she said, putting the acorn in her bag.

The bear didn’t react and just turned to walk away. Korra was about to write the whole thing off as a freak occurrence when she realized the bear was waiting on her to follow.

It led her to a town, not too far from when they had just been.

“Do you need help, young lady?” A woman asked as Korra entered the village.

“Ah directions,” Korra replied. “I’m a bit lost, and wouldn’t have found even this place had it not been for the bear.”

The woman looked confused. “What bear?” she asked.

“The bear,” Korra said turning towards where the bear was, only to watch it walk off and fade into the spirit world.

The woman stared at the spot Korra was looking. “Hei Bai,” she said. “He’s the spirit of the forest. He doesn’t usually spend time with humans, he must have liked something about you.”


	20. Joo Dee - OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt: What ever happened to all the "Joo Dee"s? the brain washed 'tour guides' or what ever the Dai Li did with them.
> 
> WARNING:Kidnapping, brainwashing, and loss of identity discussed.

Hana stood in front of a closed door. On the other side was a life she had been missing from for three years.

It was like waking up from a deep sleep, she hadn’t even registered the passage of time. One second, she was walking along a street of the lower ring with her sister Laya, the next, she was sitting in a room across from a healer.

They told her the facts. She had been taken by the Dai Li due to her appearance, to be brainwashed into hiding the war from the people of Ba Sing Se. Joo Dee had been a program created by the Dai Li sixty-seven years ago. They had been taking women off the street and programing them to run interference with the elites of society.

It was later that the memories came, the dark tunnels, the flashing light and the chilling words “I’m Joo Dee, Welcome to Ba Sing Se”. They had brainwashed her. They had stripped her of her identity, and now she had to face that long-lost identity head on.

Her sister stood at her side. They had been taken together, as they had both fit the profile the Dai Li had been looking for.

On the other side of that door, where her parents. On the other side of that door would be a little brother now three years older. On the other side of that door, would be Laya’s husband and newborn baby. No, not newborn, a three-year-old child.

Laya’s hand shook as she reached for the door. Hana grabbed the knob and opened it for her.

Arms warped around her and for a moment Hana froze. Then, a smell, so familiar and ingrained into her very being, reached her nose. Her mother’s perfume.  
Her mother was hugging her.

Hana hadn’t cried when she woke up, nor when the memories came back, but here, wrapped up safe in her mother’s arms, Hana broke down.

Her sister walked father into the room towards her own family.

“Daddy,” came a childlike voice, “who’s that?”

“She’s your mommy,” came the reply.

Hana cried harder for what her sister lost.


	21. Swords and Cabbages - Piandao/Cabbage Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a scene with the BIGGEST most CRACK pairing you can think of an do it with a straight face.

Piandao sat across from a stranger at a restaurant in Ba Sing Se. He and JeongJeong had broken up again, as they dramatically did every few years. Piandao wasn't worried about it, they would get back together in a month or two.

Until then, somehow Iroh, Bumi and Pakku had decided they would meddle in his love life. He had already been on two blind dates, one with an older gentleman from the Southern Water Tribe, that Pakku sent his way, and a date with a young Fire Nation actor who played Sokka in a recent play. Iroh had set that date up and while Piandao could admit the young man was fun, he was looking for something serious and, regardless of their frequent break ups, Piandao already had something serious.

It would take someone really special to break them up permanently.

This led him to his third date with Bumi's pick and if Piandao thought the other two had odd picks, it was nothing compared to Bumi's pick. He wasn't quite sure what he would have in common with a cabbage merchant.

Surprisingly a lot.

"So, you used to be a swordsman?" Piandao asked.

"Yes, I served in the Earth Kingdom military during the war, but found fighting like that distasteful. So, I left and started selling cabbages. I suppose I could settle down somewhere to sell them but I love traveling too much."

"I've always wanted to travel outside of the Fire Nation myself, but the war kept me there. I've been visiting a lot of places in recent months. Have you ever left the Earth Kingdom?" Piandao asked, leaning a bit onto the table. Bumi was insane, but he may have actually struck gold here.

"Sadly no, boats don't allow personal produce on them. I suppose I could go without them but I'm not too sure I want to see the Poles and up until recently the Fire Nation wasn't safe."

"I see," Piandao said, "well if you want to visit the Fire Nation now, I have a place you could stay?"

Piandao left it as a question and stared coyly across the table.

"I just might, now that I seem to have a reason too," the merchant answered.

Piandao smiled at that.

"So," he said, changing the subject slightly, "any big plans for the future?"

"Ah well, I'm planning to move out towards what's now called Republic City, I've heard business is booming there and I kind of what to get in on it."

"Really?" Piandao asked in surprise. This man really was something, if this actually worked out Piandao would need to send Bumi a fruit basket, and maybe a protection detail to keep him safe from Jeong Jeong.

The night continued on in a similar vein, Piandao had never laughed so hard in his life, nor had he ever spoken to someone so well read and traveled outside of his, sort of, friends. He thinks he might just give this relationship a real shot.


	22. Sticky Fingers - The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police chief Toph says the following. "Hay guys you'll never guess what happened today. Some old guy with an Iguana parrot came by the station and filed a complaint about you two. Said you guys stole a scroll worth 200 gold from him a long time ago. Can you imagine, good-two-shoes and twinkle toes stealing something? that's rich. . . . . why are you not laughing?" Write the prompt from there

Zuko snickered from where he sat across the table from Katara. “Probably, because they did steal from that pirate,” Zuko said.

“What?” Suki asked, “When was this? Why wasn’t I told this story?”

Their food came out and this lunch meet up got way more interesting. Toph wasn’t going to let on how shocked she was by this development.

“I told Katara to leave it,” Sokka said, dramatically shaking his head. “I even told her to return it, but instead she and Aang used it for waterbending practice.”

“It gets even better,” Zuko said, bumping Sokka’s shoulder and leaning in towards Toph. Toph leaned back, wanting all the juicy details of Katara’s life of crime. “I, back in my days of hunting the Avatar, teamed up with those pirates, and do you know where we found her? On the river, next to the town they had just stolen something from. They didn’t even leave the area.”

“Are you two dumb?” Toph asked, “Wait no, I already know you are.”

“It really wasn’t smart to stay,” Suki said, giggling.

Sokka laughed.

“Oh, shut up Sokka, you didn’t think to leave either,” Katara said, indignantly, “and didn’t those pirates steal your ship Zuko, so why are you laughing?”

Toph was laughing too hard at this point. Half the restaurant was looking their way, trying to figure out what had the stoic and tough Chief of Police laughing so hard, while the Fire Lord, Avatar, and Southern Water Tribe ambassador pouted at being yelled at by the world’s scariest waterbender.

“Guys,” Suki said, laughter coloring her words, “let’s calm down a bit before we get thrown out of another place.”

“Oh man, Twinkletoes, you and Sugar Queen really surprise me sometimes,” Toph said, wiping a tear from her eye. “This does leave me in an awkward position though, I’m going to have to arrest you.”

“What?” Aang and Katara shouted as Sokka and Zuko continued laughing. Suki gave up on trying to calm them down and instead just ordered a stronger drink when the waitress came back by.

“You have a police report filed of you,” Toph said, serious now, “I have to bring you in, you need to go to court. I can’t just not arrest my friends. It would look bad.”  
“He’s a pirate!” Katara shouted.

The owner of the restaurant was frowning at them, Suki raised her glass in his direction and shrugged.

“That’s evidence for the courts, Katara,” Toph said, “All I have is a police report, and well, you kind of incriminated yourself here.”

“Okay,” Aang said, “but I didn’t steal it, it was all Katara.”

“Aang!” Katara yelled.

“I mean,” Aang said, “we’re in this together?”

“Hey,” Zuko said, “do you think the guy could be persuaded to drop the charges, if I threaten to charge him with assassination? They did try to kill me once under Zhao’s payment.”

“You could try,” Toph said. “Hey Suki, was that any good, I think I might just need one.”


	23. Earthbending Style - Sokka (ft Katara & Aang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For todays crack prompt: you know when sokka got a fever so bad he thought he was an earth bender (Take that, you rock!)? what if the fever was so it bad it did turn him into an earth bender.

Katara’s words were cut off as she started coughing. 

“Not you too!” Aang complained.

“Relax,” Karata assured, “it was just a little cough. I'm fi-”

“That's how Sokka started yesterday,” Aang said. “Now look at him! He thinks he's an earthbender!”

“Take that, you rock!” Sokka shouted, and flailed his arms around.

Katara and Aang both stared in shock as Sokka’s movements pulled a rock from the ground and launched it across the room.

“Did he just,” Katara paused, “earthbend?”

“Why didn’t you guys tell me Sokka was an earthbender?” Aang questioned with a pout.

“Because he isn’t, Aang!” Katara shouted, before dissolving into a coughing fit. When she stopped, she took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t know how he’s doing that.”

Aang hummed. “Oh!” he said, “I know, the monks used to say that great spiritual enlightenment, or desperation, could unlock chakra’s and allow non-benders to bend but only if they had the heritage in their background!”

“Sokka isn’t spiritually enlightened, nor do we have earthbenders in our family,” Katara replied.

“Oh,” Aang said, “but he is in a dangerous situation with this illness and he did get kidnapped into the spirit world. Maybe his body is confused?”

“We still don’t have earthbenders in our family, Aang,” Katara said, before pausing. “Well, my mother’s grandfather was actually an Earth Kingdom man, who joined my great-grandmother on her voyage south and never really left. I guess, we do have it in our background.”

“See!” Aang said, “Sokka’s an earthbender now! Oh, maybe he can teach me!”

“Aang,” Katara said with a cough, “I think you’re going to run into the same problem as me not being able to teach you.”

“Monkeyfeathers,” Aang said. “Oh well, you two get some rest, I’m going to go find some medicine.”

It took forever for Aang to return but his friends we finally better and they could leave this area and it’s weird moments behind.

“Hey Sokka,” Aang said, “can you still earthbend?”

“What?” Sokka asked.

“You developed earthbending while sick,” Katara explained. “Can you still do it?”

“Don’t be ridiculous guys, how could I be an earthbender,” Sokka said. Nonetheless, he kicked out with his foot, and a line of dirt was churned up before it hit a tree.

Sokka’s jaw dropped.


	24. Badgermole Cave - Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: how exactly did blind young, not an earth bendingmaster/likely unable to see with vibreations, toph managed to get into a cave network full of badgermoles?

Toph had finally had enough of her parents. She wasn't helpless, she just couldn't see.

So, when her parents were asleep, Toph snuck out of their home. She knew the halls and gardens of her family home like the back of her hand but upon leaving the gates, she was immediately lost.

Toph took a deep breath and kept walking. She had no clue where she was going, but she was determined. She dragged her hand along the walls of buildings, hoping they would lead her somewhere.

Then the worst thing happened. Her hand slipped off a building and after walking several feet forwards, she couldn't find the next one. It wasn't until she ran into a tree that she realized that she had accidentally left the city.

Toph's hand started shaking. She was scared now, as there was no way to guide herself back. She didn't know what direction she came from.

In her panic she started running in a random direction, stumbling over and running into things. Finally, she hit a wall.

It was a rock wall, but it was something to guide her. She ended up following it all the way to an opening, where she then followed the wall into the cave thing.

She made it deep enough to be safe from anything outside the cave before she sat down to cry. She still didn't know where she was.

The cave started rumbling and Toph screamed. Something huge was sniffing at her and Toph thought it was going to eat her. Instead it just licked her. Toph giggled and licked it back.

It had been the scariest but best decision of her life. After that, running away with the Avatar was a piece of cake.


	25. Aunt Azula - Azula & Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da prompt: After a few years and quite a lot of therapy Zuko's children finally spend a (Supervised) day with there Aunt.

Izumi stared across the table towards her aunt. She had overheard stories over the years but her aunt didn't look evil. She looked sad.

"Hi," Her aunt said, hesitantly, "you look just like your mother."

Izumi looked across the tea shop towards her mother. She and her father were sitting next to the serving counter, behind which her Uncle Iroh stood.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," Izumi said. "Did you really take down this city at 14? I'm 13 now and I can’t even imagine."

"Ah," Aunt Azula said, "I'm surprised Zuko told you about that."

"He didn't," Izumi said, "Aunt Ty Lee told me about it."

An oddly pained look crossed her aunt’s face, but she didn't say anything in reply.

Izumi tapped on the table awkwardly as she realized no answer was coming.

"Oh!" Izumi said, sitting up. "Do you like animals? There's a zoo here I want to see but dad won't take me because we had to come here instead. Do you want to go with me?"

Aunt Azula paused. "I've grown fond of them over the years. I have a pet cat that keeps me company," She answered. She sounded lonely.

"I love cats but mom won't let me have one," Izumi said, with a pout, "what's its name?"

"Cat," her aunt replied.

Izumi laughed. "I'm going to ask dad if we can go to the zoo. You'll like the wolfbats, they are vicious like you!" Izumi said.

Her aunt blinked in surprise but Izumi ran off before she could stop her.

"Daddy," Izumi said, with a pout and tug on his arm. "Aunt Azula said she'd take me to the zoo if you allowed it. Please?"

"Azula hates animals," her mom said, "why would she want to go to the zoo?"

"She changed her mind," Izumi assured. "She has a cat now! She named it cat, isn't that funny?"

Izumi's dad sighed but stood up with her and walked down to the zoo with Aunt Azula in tow.

Izumi was right. Aunt Azula did like watching the wolfbats fight each other.

"Here," Izumi said, "handing her aunt a fish. Aunt Katara says penguin-otters love fish."

Her aunt gave her a strained smile but took the fish and lunched it over the edge of the wall. They both laughed as the creatures converged on the fish.

They ended the day at the petting zoo. Izumi was about to give a turtle-duck some bread when her aunt grabbed her wrist. Izumi looked up, noticing her father tense off to the side and move closer.

"Turtle-ducks shouldn't be fed bread. Recent studies show it’s not good for them. You can feed them these instead," Aunt Azula said, dropping corn into her hand.

They ended the day back at the tea shop, Izumi wrapping her arms around her aunt in a hug that surprised everyone.

"Can we do this again?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah," her dad said, as Aunt Azula returned the hug, "you can do this again."


	26. Self Indulgence - Self Insert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, tell me a fanfict about you ended up with the gaang. do you chose to be a bender or non-bender? what nation what will you choose?

I looked out over the two groups preparing to leave the Northern Water Tribe. Master Pakku, had allowed Katara to be trained but the other girls of the tribe hadn’t been extended the invitation. I knew the Southern Tribe was more open to teaching girls, but the fear that I would travel that far, just for Master Pakku to not train me to fight, scared me.

The other option stood by the flying bison. Katara had been given Master status by Master Pakku. She would be my best shot at learning to bend.

Her and her brother had traveled all the way up here, and they both shook the Northern Tribe to its core. I was tempted to stay behind, and see how it changed, but I also felt a drive pulling me forward and away from this place, I hated to grow up in.

I gathered up my courage and approached the young waterbending Master.

“I know you have a mission to complete,” I said, “but, if you’d be willing to teach me waterbending, I’d be willing to help, in any way I can.”

Katara looked towards the Avatar. “The more the merrier,” he said, launching himself up onto the bison.

Katara smiled at me and helped me onto the bison. I wasn’t exactly sad to see the North disappear from view.


	27. Back in my Day - Fire Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character being suspicious about this whole new fangled 'paper money' thing.

“Dad,” Izumi begged, “please stop.”

Her children weren’t being helpful, sitting at the garden tea table, laughing into their cups. Iroh was off on leave but if he kept up his childish behavior, Izumi might be tempted to request him shipped back out.

“I will not,” her father replied, as he continued to stare down the model money for the Fire Nation’s new currency. “I don’t trust this paper money, Zooms. I didn’t trust it when Sokka came up with it for Republic City, I didn’t trust it when the Earth Kingdom switched to it and I was absolutely betrayed by Katara when Aang and Sokka convince her to switch the Water Tribes’ currency over.”

Her son, Iroh, nearly snorted tea up his nose. Her daughter, Ursa, shushed him.

Izumi was well aware of her father’s war against paper money, though in all her years, she could never figure out what his actual issue was with the concept. 

Her father had stepped down as Fire Lord a year ago and Izumi knew one of the first things she had to do, was bring the Fire Nation’s currency into the new age, her father’s opinion notwithstanding. Every other country had been using paper money for at least the least thirty years now, Republic City had never used anything else.

“What if it rips?” her father questioned, trying to tear the model currency in half. It didn’t work.

“It’s coated, granddad,” Ursa said. “It can’t be ripped, it can’t be burned, it can’t get wet.”

“If it somehow does get damaged, you can just take it to a bank and they will replace it,” Iroh threw in. “No one really cares unless it’s in pieces, anyway.”

“What if I lose it?” her father asked, humming in question.

Izumi had to close her eyes and remind herself that she loved her father and pushing the elderly into the turtle-duck pond was frowned upon. Iroh made an odd noise that sounded like a squished cat and when she looked up, Ursa had her hand over his mouth.

“I don’t know, dad,” Izumi answered, ignoring as her daughter flinched away from Iroh licking her hand, “what would you do if you lost the coin currency?”

Her father grunted in reply.

“Dad, please,” Izumi begged again, “we can’t have progress, if we fear progress.”

“Fine, but I don’t see why we can’t have both coins and paper,” her father pouted.

Izumi stared at her father in amazement. Her children did, too.

“Dad,” Izumi said, her voice strained, “that was the plan all along!”

“Oh,” he said, placing the model money in the center of the table, “I see.”

“Right,” Iroh said, laughter clear in his voice, “now that we’ve converted him to paper money, what’s next? I vote Satomobiles because that would be funny, but the phone might be more useful.”

Izumi stared at her son, unamused at his antics, before sighing. “Neither,” she said, resigned, “I just want him to stop flinching at cameras.”


	28. Wait, Naga or Asami? - Korra & Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge: Korra is talking about either Naga or Asami but both the person she is talking to and the reader don't know which until the end.

“Hey,” Korra said, as she plopped down into the seat across, “sorry, I’m late the cutest thing happened.”

Mako shrugged, not particularly concerned why Korra was late, she usually was. He was more concerned about Bolin being late. “Don’t worry about it,” Mako said, “Bolin’s still not here, so it’s not like you missed much.”

Korra stared across the table at him and Mako sighed, knowing what she wanted. “What was the cutest thing that happened?” Mako questioned.

“Asami and Naga were curled up asleep on the sofa together!” Korra said. “I had to take a picture. The two have been feeling a bit territorial, and I was afraid, if they didn’t get along soon, I was going to have to get rid of her.”

Mako nodded, only half paying attention to Korra talk as he looked over the menu.

“Truthfully, there have been other things that are a bit annoying to deal with, you know,” Korra said, stealing his drink without asking.

Mako stared at her, resigned to the fact that his two best friends were his ex-girlfriends, who still thought they were entitled to steal his things.

“You know, small things, like she sheds so much, and have you seen how much it takes to feed her?” Korra complained.

“Yeah,” Mako said, snatching his drink back, as Korra reached for it again, “it used to be hard to feed both my brother and Pabu. I can’t even imagine how much food Naga puts away.”

“Naga?” Korra asked, confused, “I was talking about Asami!”

Mako paused for a minute to re-run the conversation through his head. Asami did eat a lot for someone as small as she was, and she did shed a crazy amount. Mako had her hair all over his stuff even months after they broke up.

Only one thing wasn’t adding up. “Didn’t you just say you were afraid you’d have to get rid of Naga, or did I miss something?” Mako asked.

Korra punched his arm. “I was talking about Asami, Mako! I’m not going to give up my dog! What is wrong with you?” Korra asked.

“Hey,” Bolin said, sliding in next to Korra, “sorry I’m late. What did I miss?”

“Nothing much,” Korra said, “only that your brother thinks you should get rid of your pet for a relationship!”

Bolin gasped and pulled Pabu in closer.

Mako ignored their dramatics, and went to take a sip of his drink, only to discover the cup empty.


	29. Lion Turtle's musings - Lion Turtle & Aang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompt idea: Rewrite the meeting between Aang and the Lion turtle, from the Lion Turtle's perspective

They had not seen the Avatar for several cycles at this point, though others had and shared the stories across the ocean.

They knew the young one had landed on their shores, but unless he figured out just where he was, they were going to leave the Avatar be.

This life was more inquisitive than the last life they had met. They quickly found themselves staring across towards the young airbender. 

Looking in the young Avatar's eyes, they could see the reflection of all his previous lives, including that of the troublesome original they had given fire to so long ago.

The young Avatar's plight was interesting. They knew, that had the boy continued digging through all his past lives he never would have found the one to tell him what he wanted, not until he found Wan. 

Most Avatars slowly detached themselves form their cultures, and their ideals, over time but they could see why this one was more determined than most to keep to traditions.

They usually stayed out of human affairs these days, but the young Avatar surprised them so they showed him the truth, and hoped he would know what to do with it.


	30. The Avatar's grandson - Zuko & The Avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love your oneshots! Could you please maybe do one about the past Avatars all adopting zuko as their grandkid pls! Either way, thx for all your great stuff!

Aang crossed his legs and called on his past life. He needed advice on how to handle a situation with Zuko and figured, as someone who was also friends with a Fire Lord, Roku might be able to help.

Ruko hummed in contemplation. "I will be honest. I do not know my great-grandson as well as I wished, but he strikes me as more similar to my side of the family, than Sozin's. I might ask him before jumping to conclusions."

Aang jerked back. "Wait, Zuko's your grandson?"

"Great-grandson, but yes," Roku replied.

Aang sat in shock as Roku faded. This would be fun.

It started off funny, with Aang making a job about Zuko abusing his grandfather when Zuko threw a pillow at him. 

It got interesting when Kyoshi, not Aang, but actual Kyoshi, stopped an assassination attempt.

It got weird when Kuruk tried to teach Zuko how to surf.

Aang was getting tired of being bodynapped by his past lives by the time Yangchen decided she wanted to make Zuko a blanket.

He called them up, one at a time, to try and get answers but they clarified nothing.

He's had a hard life and deserves comfort. Kid needs some fun. He's a good leader and needs protection.

Finally, Roku sat back in front of Aang.

"It surprisingly rarely happens, but occasionally the Avatar will stumble upon family of a previous Avatar, we are all the same person, so we all share the same family. It's nice to encounter," the older man said.

It was something Aang took to heart. He suddenly didn't mind the things his past lives did for Zuko.

When his time came and he watched his family, in a never before seen occurrence, wrap themselves firmly around young Korra, who attached herself back just as fiercely, he finally fully understood.

Family could be blood or it could be made, but whatever it was, it was eternal and so was the Avatar.


	31. Noodle - Izumi, Zuko & Druk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Izumi accidentally cause druk to also respond to the name of Noodle?

"Right, Zumi," Zuko said, lifting his four-year-old daughter into his arms. "You can't pull on his fur or his whiskers, he may be big but he still has feelings, okay?"  
Izumi nodded enthusiastically.

"Get to see dragon!" She exclaimed.

Zuko hesitated for a moment. Izumi really wanted to meet Druk, and she was finally old enough that Zuko and Mai felt comfortable letting her. Druk also wanted to meet Izumi, from the vague images the dragon had shown him, but still, a huge dragon and a small human made him nervous.

Zuko opened the door anyway and Izumi wasted no time tumbling out of his arms towards Druk. Druk didn't seem to know what to do with the young human currently hugging him.

"Izumi, this is Druk," Zuko said, "Druk, my daughter Izumi."

"Duke," Izumi said.

"No, Druk," Zuko corrected.

"Duck?" Izumi tried again.

"Druk," Zuko said, dragging out the sounds.

Izumi gave up and turned back to Druk. Druk and her had a small stare down until Izumi excitedly shouted, "Daddy he looks like a noodle with wings!"

Druk didn't know any languages, and like most dragons, only spoke through images. He understood the occasional word but luckily noodle wasn't one of them.

"He's a dragon Izumi, not a noodle," Zuko sighed.

"Noodle, noodle," Izumi chanted. Zuko knew Druk would be offended if he knew what noodle actually meant but since he didn't, he instead started swaying his head with Izumi's excitement.

Zuko continued to watch as Izumi discovered dragons and Druk discovered tiny humans. It was admittedly cute.

Izumi started rubbing her eyes and Zuko knew it was time for bed.

"Bye-bye, Noodle," Izumi muttered as Zuko carried her away.

It stuck. Zuko had to try his hardest over the years to keep the definition of noodle from Druk, because not only did Izumi continue to call him that throughout her childhood but she continued to on into adulthood.

Years later, Zuko was running across the palace. Recently, Zuko had been letting Izumi take the field more in what was going to be the most drawn out exchange of power yet. His daughter was supposed to be in a council meeting right now. Zuko was supposed to be babysitting his grandchildren but because Zuko was late, so was she. 

At least that's what Zuko assumed.

Instead he found his granddaughter curled up under Druk's head, as Iroh hung upside down from his horn.

"Hi, grandad!" Iroh shouted. "Mom let Noodle watch us till you got here!"

Druk let out a puff of smoke to Iroh's delight. Iroh copied him.

If Zuko didn't know better, he'd think Druk preferred the name Noodle.


	32. Mako's Undies - Korra & Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korra should give someone a wedgie

"Remind me," Mako grunted, "why you didn't just hire a plumber?"

Korra rolled her eyes from her seat on the bathtub’s rim.

"Why pay someone to do something, when you know a friend who can do it for free?" Korra asked. When the sink broke in her and Asami's bathroom, Korra knew exactly who to call, having seen Mako fix a similar issue before.

"And Asami couldn't have done this why?" Mako asked, leaning out from under the cabinet and giving Korra an unimpressed look.

"She's a genius, Mako, but even she doesn't know everything," Korra replied.

"You know we broke up right?" Mako asked, leaning back towards the sink pipe. "You and Asami do get that?"

"Yeah, why?" Korra asked.

"Just, wondering why you two keep stealing my jackets, and help yourselves to my food and call on me to come fix broken appliances. I feel like I'm putting in all of the boyfriend effort and getting none of the perks."

Korra snorted. "You lost the perks when you cheated on us," she said, mockingly. There were no hard feelings between any of them anymore, and recently they had even started joking about it with each other.

"I didn't cheat," Mako said, indignantly.

"Did you, or did you not kiss me while dating Asami?" Korra asked.

"Whoa, don't go rewriting history here, little miss homewrecker," Mako said, jokingly, as he leaned further into the cabinet, "you kissed me."

Korra stuck out her tongue but it lost its effect when Mako couldn't see it.

Mako moved so he could get both his arms into the cabinet, and when he did so, his pants slid down slightly down. 

Korra thought of an even better revenge than sticking her tongue out, as Mako's underwear rode up over his pants.

She gabbed at the back of them and pulled.

Mako squeaked and slammed his head on the underside of the cabinet.

"What is wrong with you?" Mako said, rubbing his head and trying to fix his wedgie at the same time.

"Don't call me a homewrecker," Korra said, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pick on Mako too much, but he makes it so easy


	33. Don't mess with Mom(s) - Korrasami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami go into mama bear mode when a group of mercenaries kidnap their seven-year old daughter and lay a no-holds beat down on the mercenaries.

Asami’s foot never left the gas as, they followed behind Mako’s police motorcycle. Mako’s lights and siren were blaring as he held some directional nonsense into the radio, trying to set up a road blockade to cut off Asami and Korra’s daughter’s kidnappers.

The car with their daughter in it finally came into view and Bolin, who had been riding in the backseat, used lavabending to melt the tires to the ground. The car came to a skidding stop in front of a police blockade set up by Lin.

Korra didn’t even wait for the car to come to a stop. She vaulted out and ran towards the destroyed getaway car.

There was only one person in the vehicle. Korra lifted him up and slammed him into the side of the car. 

“Where is she!” Korra demanded, a fire dagger at his throat. When he didn’t answer Korra slammed him into the car again for good measure.

“Gone,” the man answered, flinching, “long gone.”

His eyes gave him away though as he looked off towards his left. Asami and Mako wasted no time working their way down the alley. Mako paused at the mouth of it, as Asami continued forward. There was the crackling noise, of Asami’s electric gauntlet, and a scream.

Mako tilted his head and winched at whatever Asami was doing. Their seven-year-old daughter came running out of the alley in tears, Asami following her, dragging a man out cold drooling along the ground behind her.

Korra smirked at the man she had pinned to the car. “Looks like you were wrong,” Korra said, “she’s not long gone, but you will be.”

It was very nice of Police Chief Lin to turn her cops away from the scene as Korra laid the beat down of a life time on the man.

When she was done, she joined her wife in comforting their daughter as Mako and the other officers scrapped up the remains of the would-be kidnappers off the ground.


	34. Timeclock Gang - The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang having a Sam Sheepdog, Ralph Wolf relationship with a literal punch clock thief. Post-TLA and Pre-LoK interqual.

Toph was the first to encounter the man. It was late, and the last call she’d be able to answer before her shift ended. A bank robbery was in progress.

The man was checking his watch and running out towards the city’s center. Toph launched her metal cable at his foot, and dragged him towards her.

Upon catching the man Toph was startled to find him handing her the stolen money back.

“Do you think this will get you out of trouble?” Toph asked. The man untangled his foot and shrugged.

“I’m late for dinner,” the man replied. Toph was too surprised by that answer to stop him from walking away.

The next time she encountered him, Aang, Sokka and Katara were with her. They had met up over lunch to discuss, security measures for the city, for its anniversary.

Almost immediately after leaving the restaurant, they came across the same man that had confused Toph a few weeks ago. This time he was robbing a jeweler.

Aang launched himself into the path of the thief. “I don’t think that belongs to you,” Aang said.

The man paused and looked at Aang’s airbender tattoos. “Not worth it,” the man said, handing over the jewels, “I’m late eating lunch anyway.”

The man tried to walk off again, but this time Toph actually arrested him.

“Whoa, wait,” the man said, “I’m legally entitled to a thirty-minute lunch!”

A few hours later, an officer came in her office.

“Pardon me, but a prisoners is requesting to leave,” the officer said in confusion, “he needs to get home. He promised to help his kid with her homework.”

“What?” Toph asked.

Another officer came around the corner saying, “So, that guy just escaped.”

The next time the group encountered the man, it was Sokka who recognized him and pointed him out to Suki and Zuko.

The man was standing around outside of a store. He kept looking at his watch. It was only at exactly 8 am that the man suddenly broke into the store.

The three quickly subdued him, and Toph came to pick him up.

Zuko got a message that night that the guy had escaped again.

“I don’t even get it,” Zuko said, ranting to his wife, his sister, and Ty Lee. “Why is he so concerned about time?”

“Maybe he’s on the clock,” Azula replied. She was being sarcastic, but it was the only idea they had.

When Zuko relayed Azula’s theory to Toph, she quickly realized that crime in the city doubled between 8-8:30 am, 4-4:30pm and 12-12:30 am. They were shift changes.

Tracing the thief, and his associates back, led Toph to discover the oddest budding city gang she’d come across yet. They didn’t have a name, and her officers quickly named them the Timeclock Gang, despite Toph telling them not to.

They quickly became a huge thorn in Toph and her friend’s sides as they tried to stop a group of people who kept clocking out on them.


	35. Tattoos - The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on jhoca’s artwork, the Gaang (plus Ty Lee and Mai) get tattoos on their backs. They admit to each other they look good with them.

It had started as a joke when they all got just a little to tipsy during their vacation on Ember Island. It had been Suki’s idea, as she had apparently wanted a tattoo for a while. They, in their slightly out of it humor, had quickly drafted up various tattoo ideas for each other, they had even at one point designed one for Azula for some reason their sober selves couldn’t figure out.

Suki was the first one to actually get hers. She was quickly followed by Ty Lee, who had gone with her. 

Mai was next, apparently not wanting Ty Lee to be more edgy than herself, which meant so was Zuko.

Toph followed of her own accord, and Sokka was quickly convinced that it was no longer a joke, and was in fact now a thing they were doing.

Aang and Katara were the last ones to get their tattoo’s. Katara had wanted to get hers back with Sokka but had, in solidarity with Aang refused until he made up his own mind. Aang’s resistance came from his air nomad tattoos.

While air nomads, occasionally, got tattoo that bended and enhanced their mastery tattoo’s Aang wasn’t sure, as the last airbender, if he should. Eventually he settled on a mural of his home air temple, knowing the tattoo would be appreciated by his people.

The next time they all gathered on Ember Island for vacation, they showed off their new tattoos.

“What did I tell you guys,” Suki said, “we look great!”

“I’m kind of digging them, not going to lie,” Sokka said.

“I’m glad we got these,” Aang added. “I feel like they bring us together more.”

“And we look badass,” Toph said, “or well I assume you guys look it, I just know I do.”

Everyone laughed at Toph’s comment, save for Katara who replied, “We do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Jhoca's art ](https://jhoca.tumblr.com/post/183143704366/tattoos-x-katara-twitter-instagram-my-mind)  
> That's a link to Katara's but you can get to the rest from it.


	36. Spirit Vision - Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Sokka do in the spirit world during that one day when Hei Bei took him?

Sometimes Sokka regretted joining Aang, considering he’s only known the kid for like, three weeks tops, that said a lot. Getting kidnapped into the spirit world, or at least he assumed this was the spirit world, was something that would have never happened safe and sound back in the South Pole.

Now he was going to spend eternity wandering around a bamboo forest, unless Aang saved him.

He could see flashes of images out of the corner of his eye, but every time he looked, they faded.

He finally managed to focus in on one. At first, he thought the woman was Katara, but then, with a pang he realized the image hovering above him was his mother. She faded from existence and Sokka looked around for more images.

There was a girl. She had snow white hair and captivating eyes, but she looked sad. He saw Suki, which surprised him, as he never thought he would see her again, let alone in the wilds of the spirit world. He saw a guy from behind with shaggy hair, and flinched back when the person turned around to reveal the Prince that was chasing them.

The bamboo flashed from a forest, to a scene that boggled Sokka’s mind. Buildings that towered from the ground made of glass and metal. Paved roads, in every direction. Odd boxes that rolled on wheels without any sort of obvious power. The odd world disappeared out from under him and he was suddenly back home in the South Pole, but it wasn’t the South Pole he left behind.

Sokka had never seen so many igloos and buildings in the South Pole in his life. He saw a woman, at first assuming her to be his mother again, but no this time it actually was Katara. She was in her thirties and at her side was a small girl, excitedly bending the water around her.

He was suddenly back walking through the bamboo forest.

He finally, somehow reached the end of it.

When he crossed through the last few bunches of Bamboo, back into the real world, Sokka couldn’t remember anything from after he was taken to when he returned.


	37. Father of the Year - Zuko & Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko being terrified of the idea of fatherhood since his family (aside from Iroh) don't exactly have the best track record in this regard.

When Mai told Zuko she was pregnant, his world slowed down and he felt dizzy. He was excited, but also extremely worried. Mai knew how his mind worked and didn’t get offended at his odd reaction.

Instead she just kissed him on the head and told him he would be a great father and to not worry about it.

Zuko worried about it.

He sat in his office, with his head tucked between his legs as he worried about it.

He came from a family of people who had a horrible track record with parenting, on both sides if Zuko was entirely honest with himself. He didn’t know the first thing about taking care of a kid. He’d never seen an example of it, outside if his mother.

What was he to do when their child had a nightmare?

Well, he supposed he would comfort them, by hugging them and staying by their side until they fell back asleep, like Uncle did for him.

But what about when they disobeyed him? Would his family’s rage shine through?

No, he thinks he’d forgive his child. People make mistakes, and Zuko knew that better than anyone. He would help them find the light and hope they would choose to stay on the right path. It was all his Uncle could do for him and it was what Zuko would do for his child.

But what about puberty? Zuko’s parents never helped him through that challenging time, how would he help his own kid?

He racked his brain, before slamming the memoires of an awkward conversation with his Uncle shut. It was, oddly, less awkward to remember the time he over heard his Uncle telling his cousin Lu Ten the same information, than to recall his own conversation. Uncle had been understanding about it. Lu Ten had asked a lot more questions than Zuko had felt comfortable doing. 

Zuko supposed being open with his kid would be the best policy. It worked for his Uncle, who’s son absolutely adored him.

Clarity stuck Zuko at that moment, that he did have a parental role model to help him raise his kid. If he could even be half the father his Uncle was, his own kid would turn out just fine.

When Izumi was finally born, any fears Zuko had, vanished upon looking at her face. He had never felt more disconnected from his father than in that moment, he couldn’t ever imagine bringing harm to this small child.

As his Uncle cooed at the child he now held, Zuko knew his little family would be just fine.


	38. Magic Avatars - All Avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Okay here me out, This is complete crack but The Avatars as magical girls/ boys, Raava is the mascot and Wan is the leader.

Wan sat outside of a coffee shop, with Korra and Aang as they waited for Roku and Kyoshi to join them. Raava was floating around Wan’s head.

It was a peaceful day, which is why they should have known the forces of evil would come into play.

The city was soon under attack by Vaatu, their archnemesis’, newest host.

Kyoshi and Roku came sliding into place next to Korra and Aang as the group stood in formation, Wan at the lead.

“I call on the power of the Avatar state,” Wan shouted.

Before the very eyes of the people on the street, the five teenagers, transformed into the Avatar team.

Wan’s bulky tan overcoat was replaced with a white, form fitting robe. His spikey hair was replaced with shoulder length, fluffy hair. His eyes glowed white.

Kyoshi’s dark green dress was replaced with green armor, not unlike those of the samurai. Her hair went from down and pulled back to an intricate hairstyle pulled back with a gold hair piece. Her eyes glowed green.

Roku’s suit piece was replaced with deep red pants and gold bands around his bare arms. His hair went from the short, styled cut his parents made him wear, to hair that flowed down to his back. His eyes glowed red.

Korra’s workout gear was replaced with a blue tank top and leggings, over which fur wrapped around her waist. Her hair went from her typical short bob to two lower pigtails and one high pony tail. Her eyes glowed blue.

Aang’s school uniform was replaced with an orange, yellow and red, robe that covered one shoulder. His hair that was short and spiky completely disappeared, leaving behind blue arrow tattoos.

Raava flew through the group before stopping at Wan’s head.

Vaatu came into view, and the Avatars launched into an attack.


	39. Who asked Kyoshi? - Aang & Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this writeing idea: When Aang asks his past lives for advice on how to deal with ozai, rewrite Kyoshi's answer using something from her book.

Aang sat crossed legged and disappointed with Roku’s answer. He decided to call on someone else but in hindsight he probably should have skipped Kyoshi. “Avatar Kyoshi,” Aang said, “I need your wisdom.”

Momo ran off when she appeared. Kyoshi sat before him looking at him calmly. 

“You know,” Kyoshi said, “I understand your plight, Aang. Chin the Conqueror was not the first man I have killed. I was sixteen when I first killed a man for the safety of the world.”

Aang’s eyes went wide. He knew Kyoshi wasn’t the best to ask but now she was telling him she killed more people.

“In my youth,” Kyoshi continued, either unknowing or uncaring of Aang’s reation, “there was a man named Xu Ping An. He had built up a society of people who believed that they knew what was best for the Earth Kingdom. They wished to bring about the end of the monarchy and did not care what innocents stood in their way.”

“I stopped him,” Kyoshi said pulling off her gloves to show Aang the scars on her hands, “to a great harm to myself and with the help of the Avatar state. It helped somewhat disband the group and led to greater stability in an increasingly unstable Earth Kingdom.”

“But,” Aang said, “it was in self-defense! Technically, you were protecting yourself and friends in the Avatar state which is hard to control and Chin fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way. You didn’t really kill either of them, right?”

“Personally,” Kyoshi said with a shrug, “I don't really see the difference, but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop both men. I offer you this wisdom, Aang: Only justice will bring peace.”

Aang pouted as Kyoshi faded from view. “I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi,” Aang said. “Why does she have such a high kill count?”


	40. Humans are Weird - Lion Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lion turtle is doing it thing in the ocean when it see's a bunch of weird lights on the horizon, it gets closer and it turns out to be republic city's electric lit skyline. What do they, most ancient of beings, think about the recent human technological progress?

They had recently heard, not even a century ago, about the defeat of the Fire Lord by Avatar Aang, one of this particular lion-turtle’s own, from on of the fire lion-turtles.

They had noticed, the increasing frequency of the ships sailing through the air, but had stayed far enough from shore, to miss most of the other odd inventions the human seemed to come up with.

It had been interesting to note them creating buildings and crafts and foods on their back. Though they needed the other lion-turtles to describe the fantastical civilization that lived on their back. The tattoos too had been interesting.

They had heard, in recent years the return of their humans, and could not help peering at the small island where the last Avatar’s son supposedly lived with his children.

As they approached the island, they noticed something odd. Strange lights were reflecting on the water, but the new moon spirit was shining behind them.

Peering above the water, the lion-turtle could admit to shock for the first time in their long life. The buildings were taller than anything those ancient humans built on their backs so long ago.

They knew humans had the capability of great inventiveness, but this was truly surprising. Then they noticed the smoke rising from some of the buildings and realized the air quality of the city was not great.

It seemed humans could not help but create wonders and chaos in equal measure, not matter where they went.


	41. Bouncer Zuko - Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Iroh letting Zuko semi-bouncer for the Jasmine Dragon if he promises to be gentle because, yes, some of the customers are that bad. Pre-fall of Ba Sing Sei. Alternatively Zuko is officially a Manager and will stand up for the other servers.

Once they moved into the Upper Ring, Iroh noticed their clientele was, in some ways, less civil than those in the Lower Ring. Iroh of course knew, no amount of money made someone a good or bad person, but he had hoped they would at least be polite.

Some customers tended to cross the line into harassment of his staff, and Iroh knew whose patience was wearing thin enough, they would take great enjoyment from playing bouncer.

Zuko took on this role with more energy than either his manager position or his sever position, though his did still occasionally do both.

Nothing seemed to give his nephew more pleasure than saying the words, “I am the manger, and I will remove you.”

Iroh had to remind his nephew constantly to gently remove them.

Though there had been that one exception.

Iroh had been in the back making tea, and had missed most of the lead up to the confrontation. One of his younger and newer servers had been serving tea to a group of young university students.

According to the rest of the staff, the young men had been picking at and harassing her, so she asked Zuko to step in and take her table. It was something Zuko often did when the female servers felt uncomfortable.

When they asked to speak with the manager about their server abandoning them, Zuko had supposedly told them that was who he was.

The young men, now angry at not having their wants catered to, has stood up to try and intimidate the sixteen-year-old, sword master.

The guards from the Lower Ring had let Zuko keep their swords, and they were now displayed in the restaurant, where they were easily reached if needed.

Iroh only came out of the kitchen at the sound of a table being thrown across the room and screaming.

Iroh supposed, in this instance, he could forgive his nephews use of force.

He placed up do not serve posters of the young men, on their bulletin board the next day.


	42. Up and Coming - Iroh & OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Iroh letting (street/up and coming) musicians play in his tea shop.

Iroh and his nephew were walking through the streets of the Middle Ring when they heard a lovely voice singing absentmindedly at a fountain.

She wasn’t trying to make money, as performers in the Lower Ring tended to do, but she was clearly writing a song.

An idea struck Iroh at that moment, and he moved over to the young woman.

Movement through the rings was allowed, if closely monitored during the day, and Iroh could get passes for them easily with his new status in the Upper Ring.

“Hello, young lady,” Iroh said, as he approached. His nephew sighed at the detour but followed anyway. “Do you preform officially?”

She smiled gently. “I haven’t really found a place that will let me but, I would like to,” she explained.

“Perfect!” Iroh said, “I own a restaurant in the Upper Ring, the Jasmine Dragon, and would love if you could perform there. Please spread the word, music and poetry are often great accompaniment to a good meal and even better tea.

“The Upper Ring,” the woman whispered, her eyes going wide over unspoken dreams. “I would love to, thank you. Can I tell my friends?”

“Of course, you can never have too much company for tea,” Iroh said.

The young woman stood, bowing slightly before racing off to tell her friends.

It was a huge success with the Upper Ring crowd.

Years later, long after the war had ended and Republic City had become a bustling reality, a nicely dressed middle aged woman entered the Jasmine Dragon.

“Hi,” she said, “you probably don’t recognize me but I started my singing career here, and I just wanted to let you know, because of your kindness, I now work as a high class Jazz singer in one of the most sought after restaurants in Republic City.”

Iroh did recognize her, somewhat. Her youthful, chubbiness was gone, but she was still recognized as the first performer he had invited into his restaurant.

“That is wonderful news,” Iroh said. “It makes me very happy to hear. There is a young girl preforming tonight, who reminded me very much of you when I stumbled across her. If you have the time, I’m sure she would love to work with you.”

The woman smiled as she said, “I would love to, thank you.”


	43. Burn it with fire - Sokka & The Mechanist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night and a smidgen too much alcohol and more then a smidgen too much coffee sokka and the mechanist try to figure out just what they did make last night.

Sokka was laying under a table. He wasn’t sure why until his head started pounding.

“I’m too old for this behavior,” came the voice of the Mechanist. “How you talk me into these things I will never know.”

Sokka laughed then winced as his head hurt.

“What have we done,” the Mechanist asked, dread in his voice. Sokka really would have to ask the man’s name at some point, but it had been so long that the question was awkward now.

Sokka sat up and waited for the world to stop spinning before standing to look at what his companion was talking about.

“Oh, no,” Sokka said. “We need to burn this.”

The Mechanist, turned the diagram to the side. “I’m not so sure, it looks like it could be a viable source of power,” he said.

“No,” Sokka said, “even if it can be used that way, we designed it as a bomb, anyone else could eventually figure that out too. Spirit energy isn’t to be messed with. We need to burn this.”

The Mechanist sighed. “I suppose you’re right,” he said, throwing the plans for a spirit powered super weapon into the fire.

Neither of them knew that nearly sixty years later, someone would reinvent it.


	44. Polaroid - Toph/Suki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Avatar Prompt Fills : Toph x Suki with the prompt « Polaroid »

Suki was relaxing at her girlfriend's house, waiting for the Chief to get home. She had spent the day unboxing and figuring out how the latest camera proto-type Sokka sent her worked.

She had finally snapped a picture of the floor, and was now waiting for a better muse.

The key turn in the lock, as Toph walked into the room.

Suki wasted no time and immediately snapped a picture of her confused girlfriend.

"What was that?" Toph asked.

"A camera Sokka sent," Suki said waving the photo in the air, "want to, uh never mind."

Toph laughed. "Take all the pictures you want. I know I'm a prized image."

Suki laughed and snapped a few more before turning the camera to allow herself in the image.

She took a few of them together, Toph looking patiently indulgent, before kissing Toph on the cheek as the camera flashed.

The adorably befuddled look on the younger woman's face made the picture Suki's favorite.

"Are you done now?" Toph asked standing and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," Suki said hugging the other woman, "I have something better to distract me."


	45. TIMBER - The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Clockwork Gang, the Gaang/Team Avatar meet a non-bender who, whenever he yells out "TIMBER!", causes a tree to fall down on him. Running gags include Sokka, Toph, or a random bystander crying out "He's dead!" only for the guy to show he's still alive. The man's name is Francis Timber. Inspired by Chuck Jones' Timber Wolf (look it up on Youtube).

Toph had finally managed to find the big boss of the Timeclock Gang, only to realize, the leader was even stranger than his underlings.

“Alright, I’m going to need you to come quietly, Mister,” Toph trialed off, realizing she had never figured out the man’s name.

“The names Francis T.,” The man said, slowly raising his hand and walking closer, “The T stands for TIMBER!”

A tree fell on the man.

Toph turned to one of her officers. “Go get the paramedics, I think this man’s dead,” she said.

Her officers looked disturbed by something and Toph turned around.

“That,” the man said, “was supposed to hit you, too.”

“Right,” Toph said, arresting the man. She had no clue what that was supposed to mean and she couldn’t be bothered to care.

He escaped prison within hours. All her officers could tell her, was that there was somehow a giant hole in the building caused by a falling tree. Toph didn’t get paid enough for this so she called on her friends. Sokka was the only one available to help her.

“So, this is those Timeclock people again?” Sokka asked, as he leaned over a map.

“Sort of,” Toph said, “it’s their leader. His name is Francis Timber.”

“What kind of name is Francis?” Sokka asked.

“I don’t know,” Toph replied, “but regardless, he survived a tree falling on him and escaped from jail. We don’t know where he-,” Toph was interrupted by one of her officers entering the room.

“Timber was spotted on Kyoshi Avenue headed towards Little Embers,” the officer said.

Toph quickly took off, with Sokka on her tail.

They found Timber and a few of his gang. They picked the wrong townhouse in the area to rob. Trying to rob the Fire Lord’s Republic City home, even when he wasn’t there, probably wasn’t a good idea.

Francis and his people ran upon seeing them. When cornered, Francis yelled out, “TIMBER!” and a tree fell down blocking their path.

“I think he’s dead,” Sokka said.

“He’s not,” Toph replied, as the man slowly crawled out from under the tree.

She had him arrested again.

Two hours later they were told he escaped again and another tree was now tipped over into her Police Station.

Sokka started work on the first, of many more, jail cells designed to hold specific people. He claimed it was tree proof and that was a stupid enough, thing to have to build that I just might work.

The next time Toph had him cornered the man was already squirming out from under a tree when she got there.

She rounded him up, for hopefully the last time.

“You won’t be getting out of this one with a tree,” Toph said. “There’s no possible way for a tree to hit you in here.”

“Really?” Francis asked in amazement. “TIMBER!”

Toph watched in disbelief as a tree fell, inside, the jail cell.

“Well,” Toph said, “at least he can’t get out that way.”


	46. (Roller)Skater Girl - Rangi (ft Kyoshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the shadow of Kyoshi spoiler it is reveled that Rangi, in order to 'always be early or suddenly appear out of nowhere' Rangi just runs everywhere. What happened the one time she experimented with roller skates?

Kyoshi watched in amazement as her short, and usually running to keep of girlfriends, rolled around her in circles. Roller-skates, were a newer invention, something the Fire Nation had created. The small islands were actually very good at creating short distance traveling options. Roller-skates were the latest of these ideas, and Rangi seemed to love them.

Kyoshi knew her girlfriend was, sensitive about being short to a degree, and that she often ran everywhere to either keep up or make it places on time. It apparently gave her short heart joy to sneak up on people this way.

The roller-skates seemed to have made her years as now Kyoshi was having to jog to keep up with her. She was actually pretty good at it, moving with a speed fast enough, Kyoshi was almost tempted to try the roller-skates herself.

Rangi rolled past her again and went to loop back around when she went sliding into a wall instead. Kyoshi changed her mind about wanting to roller-skate as her girlfriend struggled to get off the ground.

Kyoshi helped her to her feet, before planting a kiss on her head. “Maybe you should stick to running,” Kyoshi said.

Rangi narrowed her eyes. “No, I will not be defeated by a pair of shoes with wheels,” she replied, before continuing to roll down the street.

Kyoshi started jogging after her.


	47. Earthbending Style Part the Second - Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the prompts are suppose to be one shots, but I kinda want to hear more about earth bender sokka.

Sokka didn’t think much of being an earthbender. He had lived his whole life a non-bender and he didn’t really want to change that. He’d had a few incidents of accidental earthbending here and there but for the most part, he could mostly ignore it.

Then they met Toph and suddenly Sokka’s opinion on earthbending changed. At first, he was just interested in Earth Rumble but slowly it changed.

Toph had figured out he was an earthbender pretty quickly and demanded he join Aang’s training sessions. Sokka may have replied, “I didn’t have time for magic water and I still don’t have time for magic dirt.”

Toph may have been mad at him for it. Sokka didn’t really care, and continued on trying to hunt. Then he got stuck in a hole and realized that he probably should have listened to Toph.

The next day, after nearly being killed by foofoocuddleypoops’ mom, he begrudgingly joined Anng and Toph at earthbending practice. Katara had been ecstatic, and sat a good distance away to watch.

Sokka and Aang both got the stuffing beat out of them but at the end, Sokka was grateful that he had bothered to learn. If they were going to defeat the Fire Lord, an extra earthbender would be useful.

Still, somedays he missed being just the boomerang guy.


	48. Twelve Cabbages - Aang & Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character a: can you go get a cabbage and if they have any Peaches can you get 12? Character B: comes back an hour later with 12 cabbages .

“Here,” Katara said, handing Aang some money, “Let’s split up so that we can get this done quicker. Can you go get a cabbage and if they have any Peaches can you get 12?”

“Sure, thing Katara,” Aang said, “you can count on us!”

The smile Toph gave Katara wasn’t reassuring but she let the two twelve-year-olds walk off together into Ba Sing Se.

Katara grabbed her brother’s arm and dragged him away from the belt display he was looking at. They were grocery shopping, not clothes shopping.

After a while, Katara started getting worried. Aang and Toph had been gone for a long time but they finally showed back up to the house.

“So, they didn’t have peaches, but the stand next to them did,” Aang said, “Toph said that should be good enough so we got you twelve cabbages. The merchant seemed kind of scared so he just gave them to us.”

Aang handed Katara back the money she had given to him earlier.

“Why,” Katara asked, as Sokka started laughing, “would you get twelve cabbages?”

Aang looked at her in confusion as Toph started snickering to herself. “You said to get twelve cabbages if they had peaches, Toph said it would be fine to get them, even if technically it was the stall next door that had them. I can go give eleven of them back, but I don’t think that guy liked us very much.”

“No Aang,” Katara said glaring at Toph for misleading Aang, “I wanted you to get twelve peaches if they had any, we only need one cabbage.”

“Oh,” Aang said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, “Sorry, my bad.”


	49. The Boulder's Decision - The Boulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The user is conflicted: how did The Bolder go from fighting for entertainment for fighting for his nation!

The Boulder stared across at the two Water Tribe men wondering why they were asking him to join their army against the Fire Nation.

The smaller man was smiling nicely at the Boulder.

“Why would you ask this of the Boulder?” The Boulder asked. “The Boulder does not know you.”

“No,” The Smiley Man said, “but, ah, The Boulder was recommended as a strong and skilled fighter by Toph and my son.”

“The Boulder does not know a Toph or My Son,” The Boulder replied.

“Right,” the taller man said, “um, a blind girl, around this tall,-” The Tall Man held his arm to about his stomach, “-generally sassy and doesn’t wear shoes? Water Tribe boy, about this tall-” this time The Tall Man held his arm to about his shoulder, “-extremely sarcastic?”

“The Blind Bandit is small, rude and shoeless,” The Boulder said.

“Yeah,” The Smiley Man said, smiling wider, “her and my son.”

“A big fan of the Boulder,” The Boulder clarified.

“Sure,” The Tall Man said.

The Boulder was rather touched by the Blind Bandit’s confidence in The Boulder.

“The Boulder will join you and serve the Boulder’s country,” The Boulder finally answered. 

“Great,” The Tall Man said, wrapping his arm around The Smiley Man’s waist as they left.

It was a shame the two men were together. The Boulder did not like The Tall Man, but The Smiley Man was rather pretty. The Boulder would be a much better match for The Smiley Man.


	50. Bitchmaster Pakku - Kanna & Pakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since you feel that strongly about it: for this prompt what should have happened when Pakku showed up at Gran Gran doorstep.

Kanna saw the ships for miles before they landed. The flat terrain allowed for them to be spotted by young Kohn, who had taken up Sokka’s duty to the watch tower. The village was excited. There was no one old enough like herself to recall the way the boats of the Northern Tribe looked as they sailed into the South.

Kanna hadn’t seen one since she herself sailed here. Her voyage had been the last to make it all the way to the South Pole. She did not know if others never followed, or if they simply met a horrid fate crossing Fire Nation waters.

She could admit that while she was just as excited about the return of Northern voyages, and hopeful for the return of her grandchildren and the Avatar, she was also worried what ideals these people may bring.

Her dread only grew as the boats landed and there was no sign of a bison, airbender, or either of her grandchildren. Only men left the boats, Kanna soon realized, only men would leave the boats. No women had come with them.

Then he stepped off one of the boats and Kanna had to wonder if running to the Fire Nation was a viable option for her. Surely a waterbender wouldn’t be dumb enough to follow her there.

“Kanna,” Pakku breathed. Kanna just stared at him unimpressed.

“Why are you here?” Kanna asked.

“Your granddaughter Katara, made it to the North,” Pakku tilted his head, “you never told her the North didn’t teach females. She was surprised.”

Kanna’s jaw clinched. “Katara was the only bender we had left. I was not going to take her hope from her by telling her the North would leave her behind with nothing. Our people, my granddaughter, have suffered enough. How could I possibly tell her about men like you?”

Pakku cleared his throat as both Southern and Northern Tribe members stared at the two of them. The Southern Tribe may only consist of women and children theses days, but they fought hard for their own.

“Well, I actually did teach her,” Pakku said, “she was determined and knocked some sense into an old man. She will make a fantastic waterbending master.”

“Really,” Kanna said, proud of her granddaughter. “Well, I never would have thought the North would bother teaching women waterbending but I guess people do change.”

“Ah,” Pakku said, “I would not go that far, your granddaughter was the exception.”

Kanna narrowed her eyes, as Pakku continued talking.

“She showed me that if I really wanted something, I should fight for it, so I’m here, hoping you might be willing to try again?” Pakku asked.

“Pakku,” Kanna said, sweetly, “leave before I show you where my granddaughter gets it from.”

With that Kanna disappeared into the village igloo. The other villagers quickly dispersed, no longer interested in their visitors, now that their elder had spoken.


	51. Petting Zoo - The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar visit Ba Sing Se Zoo post-TLA or post-LoK

Zuko fiddled with his robe pocket as he and his friends wandered down the street outside of the Jasmine Dragon. His Uncle had gotten slightly tired of having seven bored teens in his shop and had quickly shooed them out this morning.

“I’m bored,” Mai said, leaning her head on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko was about to reply in his typical manner when Aang cut across them.

“Hey, let’s go to that Zoo I made!” Aang suggested.

Mai and Aang had an odd relationship, and by that Aang was the only one of Zuko’s friends that Mai actually really liked.

So, she agreed.

“Wait,” Sokka said, “When did you build a Zoo?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of confused by that too,” Suki said.

“Oh, I was looking for Appa and I found this zoo, but it was horrible so I made a bigger one,” Aang said as he loaded them on a train bound for the zoo.

“Impressive, Twinkle-toes,” Toph said, when they walked into the Zoo entrance.

“Aang, look,” Katara yelled, dragging Aang off immediately, “Penguin-otters!”

“I don’t think we can sled with these guys,” Aang replied.

Zuko didn’t want to know what that meant. Aang said a lot of odd things, Zuko still remembered that time Aang yelled about his friends needing to suck on frogs while they were escaping Zhao. Kid was weird.

Toph ran off with Suki and Sokka, leaving Mai and Zuko at the entrance.

“Do you want to-” Zuko trialed off, not really sure what he was going to say.

“They have a petting zoo,” Mai said.

“What?” Zuko asked.

“A petting Zoo,” Mai repeated, “I want to go.”

“Sounds fun,” Aang said, springing back up behind her.

“Oh,” Katara said, “I’d love that! Let’s go.”

Zuko thought Mai would be more uncomfortable with the bubbly couple than she was. Instead she spent their zoo visit petting fluffy animals and talking with mostly Aang. Zuko was glad, Mai didn’t get to do normal things often.

Their Zoo trip was eventually cut short by Toph, Suki and Sokka running away from the new reptile exhibit.

“No, time to explain,” Sokka yelled, “just run.”

Zuko watched as a snapping gator slowly made it’s way out of the reptile house and quickly followed Sokka’s advice.


	52. Korrasami Kids - Korrasami & OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-LoK Korra and Asami's daughter (named Shila) loves her baby brother Hiroshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was planning on writing this next anyway, since I had some free time to finally get to prompts sent on Ao3. I was originally going to combine it with another of your prompts and I decided I would do so anyway.
> 
> For reference, “Korra and Asami talk about having children” is the other prompt.

Korra sat playing with her girlfriend’s hair as they cuddled on the sofa.

“What are your thoughts on kids?” Korra asked. It was a question she had been contemplating for a while. They weren’t even married yet, or planning on it, but she wanted to know going further into their relationship, Asami’s stance.

“I’m not sure,” Asami replied. “I lost my mom when I was young and my father, well, I don’t know how well of a mother I’d make.”

“You did a good job raising Mako, Bolin and me,” Korra joked.

Asami smiled and shook her head.

“Maybe,” Asami said, “Maybe.”

Several years later, after they had married and had their first and second child, Korra watched their eldest, Shila, tuck her younger brother, Hiroshi into bed.

“Nighty, night, Roshi,” Shila sang off key, “see you in the morning.”

“Shila,” Asami called, “it’s time for you to sleep too.”

“Momma,” Shila said, “Can Roshi and I have a sleep over in here?”

Asami looked at the crib their son laid in and the spot on the floor where a quick but comfy pallet could easily be laid down, for yet another night.

“Alright,” Asami said, “but tomorrow night you’ll sleep in your own bed, deal?”

“Deal!” Shila said, running to her room to no doubt grab all her stuffed animals.

“You’re the best mom, ever,” Korra said, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist.

“No, I think that’s you,” Asami replied.

Korra rolled her eyes. “We’re the best parents ever, how about that?”

Asami smiled at her. “I’m glad we had kids,” Asami said.

“Me too,” Korra replied kissing her wife as something broke in the background.


	53. Spoliers for my fanfic - The Candle or the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt post the last 500 words of your fanfic with no context!
> 
> For anyone who wants to read this story it's the candle or the mirror series and Book 1 is nearly complete.

-the movement back to his feet.

He and Azula wasted little time reengaging in combat. Azula seemed more interested in testing him than fighting him right now, which told Lu Ten, he had impressed her too. 

He got in close to her and did something that used to make her mad when they were younger, he put her in a head lock.

She scratched at Lu Ten's arm but he only dropped his cousin when she bit him. She always bit him, when he put her in a head lock.

Lu Ten launched out, aiming a warning shot over Azula's head but at the same time Mako had launched Azula up. Azula barely had time to block the flames as she went flying from the blast and Mako's launching.

Azula slammed into a building and slid to the ground.

Lu Ten heard Iroh's water drop and, with Azula out for the count, turned towards him. Iroh and Ty Lee were slipping and skidding in the mud produced from Iroh's water hitting the ground. 

He had been chi blocked. It didn't stop him from fighting but it did slow him down enough that Ty Lee flipped over him and hit Mako in the back.

With Mako's bending blocked, Mai wasted no time throwing another pike towards Mako.

Lu Ten had never seen Iroh use his knives before but one launched past Mako towards the other projectile.

Iroh's knife sliced through the wooden part of Mai's pike at an angle just behind the metal coated tip. The pike busted apart and the knife kept flying till it slammed into the weapon holder on Mai's arm. It was apparently spring loaded or something, as the remaining pikes launched out in the direction Mai's hand was pointed.

The pikes pinned Ty Lee to one of Mako's walls, Mako having already moved out of the way.

Mai took up a defensive stance but a deep voice from behind her had her hesitating.

"I wouldn't do it knife lady," Pipsqueak said, his huge frame towering over the fifteen-year-old. "There's six of us and one of you."

Mai took in her surroundings before standing up straight and poised as if she wasn't about to try and kill them.

"Whatever, I don't even care," she said. Lu Ten had to wonder just what happened to her to make her go from a quiet but sweet girl, to someone so sad and apathetic at the world.

They took that as their cue and ran, nodding goodbye to the three boys. The White Lotus would take care of the former Freedom Fighters.

As they crested the top of the hill leading out of town, Lu Ten turned back to see Azula now standing and glaring out towards them. Much like when he did it to his father, Lu Ten had no clue what possessed him to wave.

Azula didn't look amused. 

This small victory was going to come back to haunt them, Lu Ten could feel it in his bones.


	54. Sushi Ads - Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra sues somebody for using a past avatar in the advertising/branding of some product.

Korra sat in the court house with Asami and Tenzin. She wasn't the type to sue someone but Tenzin and Katara both had asked for her assistance in the matter.

A Sushi company was using a photo of Aang doing his well-known marble trick with two prices of fruit sushi. It was a photo Korra had seen when she met a man who wanted her photo for his wall of Avatars. The photo had been edited from its original form to have various and different types of sushi that included fish.

Aang, as an airbender had been a strict vegetarian, and his family had been extremely upset by the advertisements.

Tenzin had tried, as the head of the air nomads and Aang's son, to get the advertisement taken down. He was told that as a public figure, only Aang himself, even though he was dead, could tell them that they could not use his image.

Katara, as Aang's wife, tried the same but she received the same answer.

When Korra met up with them on Airbender Island for Jinora's sixteenth birthday, she was brought up to date on the situation. To say she was mad was an understatement.

Korra decided, as Aang's reincarnation, that she might be able to get the advertisements taken down.

Asami volunteered her top-notch lawyers to help with the case. The more information Korra got on the nature of the advertisements the madder she got.  
The photo being used had been stolen from the man who had originally taken it, without credit or compensation. It was being used by a company that had very unethical fish sourcing that had been causing all sorts of environmental issues around the Southern Water Tribe.

The Judge called them back into the room and Korra held her breath as the she gave her verdict.

"It is the opinion of this court and it's jury, that in the case of Avatar Korra v. Hanz Sushi Company, that the image of Avatar Aang juggling Sushi is to be taken down, as it is a defamation of character and the person, albeit through a reincarnation, depicted in the photo has requested its removal."

Katara pulled Korra into a hug while Tenzin, who had been tense during the entire case, finally relaxed.

"Wahoo!" Bumi yelled from the back of the court room as Kya bounced forward to join her mother in hugging Korra.

"Thank you," Kya said, "both you and Asami."

“Hey,” Korra joked, “it was my name they were dragging through the mud.”


	55. The Fire Lord's Girlfriend - Jinko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not to be anti-ZukoxMai on the main but I think Jin is the funner option, just going on a random date with a cute tea shop worker only to find out: oh lawrd I'm dateing the fire lord! So your prompt is Zuko x Jin, probably the moment she figures out/ Zuko tells her about the whole girlfriend to the fire lord thing but if you got a better idea go for it!

Jin had heard the rumors, but she ignored them.

Still, they persisted, Lee from the tea shop was the Fire Lord.

Jin both did and didn't wish to believe the rumors. Her boyfriend of months disappeared overnight never to be seen again, with the fall of Ba Sing Se, and Jin feared he was dead. If the rumors were true, he was alive, which made her heart race but if they were false, it would be like loosing him all over again.

Jin also wasn't a fool. If her boyfriend was the Fire Lord, there was no way he would still be interested in her.

Which was why she was so surprised to open her front door to fine Lee, Lee and not the Fire Lord, standing across from her.

He was dressed in his usual dark brown colored outfit. His hair laid fluffy around his face and he was smiling at her, holding out flowers.

Jin launched herself into his arms.

"I thought you were dead," Jin said.

"No," Lee said, "I just had to leave after my sister took over the city."

Jin tensed and pulled away.

The city had been taken by Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.

"You mean the rumors are true?" Jin asked. "You're the Fire Lord now?"

Lee, no Fire Lord Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah," he said softly.

Jin stared at him in shock.

"I was wondering," he said, "if maybe you'd be willing to pick up where we left off?"

Jin continued watching him. He wasn't who she thought he was but at the same time he was the same boy she had fallen in love with.

Jin pushed her hair behind her ear. "I guess, so," she said, watching a smile take over his face.


	56. Wan Past Life Left - Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what if Raava wasn't completely destroyed or somehow saved and Wan is Korra's only past life? Like how would he help with Zaheer and the Airbender hostage?

Korra took Zaheer’s distraction to her advantage and launched with fire towards Zaheer. He dodged and attacked back, knocking Korra out.

With Korra out of commission, Raava called on the only remaining Avatar she had left. Raava would never admit to having favorites, but when it came to her first partner, her first life cycle, Raava had wrapped her very essence around his consciousness to protect him during Vaatu’s attack. She and Korra may have lost their other past lives, but Wan remained.

Raava was vaguely aware of the human actions around her as she gently but firmly coxed Wan awake.

Zaheer had carried Korra to the ledge of the mountain side but was cornered by Suyin and Lin who had launched themselves from the ground to land behind Zaheer.

“It's over, Zaheer,” Suyin yelled.

“Let go your earthly tether,” Zaheer said, ignoring Lin’s demands to release the Avatar, “Enter the void.”

“This is your last warning!” Suyin shouted.

“Empty, and become wind,” Zaheer said, falling back off the peak with Korra over his shoulder. 

“No! Stop!” Lin shouted as her and Suyin ran to the edge. They launch attacks when they saw him flying under his own power but missed him.

Raava was unwillingly impressed, she hadn’t seen an airbender do that in centuries.

Zaheer took off across the sky but was soon stalled in midair as the Raava activated the Avatar State. Where before a young Water Tribe woman was slung over his shoulder was now a young Fire Nation man.

Wan slowly woke up before realizing what type of situation he was in.

Wan launched himself up the best he could, forcing Zaheer to release him.

“No,” Zaheer yelled. “That’s not possible, your past lives are dead.”

“Guess Vaatu missed one,” Wan said, holding himself steady in the air with jet propulsion.

Zaheer tried to slam Wan out of the sky but Wan had a trick up his sleeve. Dragon fire was a near lost art of firebending, only Fire Lord Zuko and his grandchildren still knowing how to do it, so Zaheer wasn’t expecting the colorful and scorching flames headed towards him.

The airbender quickly lost his ability to bend as the fire consumed the air around him and he plummeted to the ground, burning as he went.

Wan’s form faded and Korra was left following Zaheer’s descent, until a metal cable wrapped around her from and dragged her in.


	57. Kataang Wedding - Kataang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis you know the Avatar can legally marry people? And one young couple are not going to let the chance to be the first avatar weded couple in over 100 years escape them! Except Aang has no idea how to do it. . . .

Air Nomads didn't really do marriage but Aang knew if he wanted to truly bring his people back, adaptations would need to be made to better fit into the new world. While moral standings were grounds Aang refused to budge on, something like marriage wasn't really the hill Aang planned to die on. It helped that he was marrying his forever girl.

Now he just had to figure out how marriage actually works.

He asked Sokka, but judging from the way Suki glared at him the whole time, his advice wouldn't very useful.

He debated asking Hakoda, the two had grown close over the years but it was still Katara they were talking about and Aang wasn't comfortable asking.

Instead he asked Iroh, thinking the wise old man might know but apparently, he had never been married. Aang was surprised considering Iroh had a son but Aang supposed having a kid without marriage, while uncommon in other nations wasn't really something bad.

Aang truly desperate at this point went to Zuko, he wasn't sure what insanity made him do that but he's glad he did, because while Zuko got laughed in his face, Zuko's mother had the answers Aang needed.

Her first marriage was a disaster but her second one wasn't and Aang walked away from that conversation feeling a lot more confident in the idea of marriage.

Months later as he kissed Katara and sealed their marriage, he felt like he had hit all the right points.


	58. High Korra - Korrasami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets surgery for something and now Asami had to care of kora who is as high as a kite

"Salami," Korra slurred before laughing obnoxiously, "that's not your name."

Korra fell into another laughing fit as Asami debated leaving her drugged girlfriend in the car overnight.

She eventually sighed and tried to lift the extremely fit water tribe girl.

"Sami," Korra said, "Ya know I think Pabu has a crush on Naga."

"Korra," Asami said, carrying her girlfriend into her manor, "that makes no sense."

"Uh huh," Korra said, "cause Naga's a catch, or wait maybe she plays catch?"

Asami didn't reply as she finally dropped Korra down on their bed.

"Stay here," Asami said going to get Korra's medical care bag. When she returned Korra was bent all out of shape and snoring. Korra didn't typically snore but she also didn't typically lay with her head hanging off the bed.

Asami straightened her girlfriend out in the bed before crawling in next to her, it had been a long day and Asami was quick to fall asleep wrapped around her girlfriend.


	59. Silently Speaking - Aang (ft The Gaang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aang is mute and communicants via sign language.

Sign language wasn’t a thing in their village. If it had ever been it was just another thing the South Pole had lost to the war.

For some reason Katara’s Gran Gran knew it. They awkwardly worked through two separate forms of the language until the boy’s information could be understood. His name was Aang, and he wanted to go penguin sledding.

Katara and Sokka’s inability to use sign language caused a lot of miscommunication at first, but slowly the three of them learned to how best to communicate. They learned the Earth Kingdom’s version of sign language as a common ground, since Aang couldn’t really teach them the Air Nomad’s version quickly.

This worked well for them, up until they added Toph to the group. After that Katara and Sokka often found themselves playing interpreter, for everything. Toph didn’t care if what Aang signed was at her or not, she wanted to know what he said.

Katara was at the end of her rope while they were in Ba Sing Se over having to voice everything Aang said to the upper class of Ba Sing Se, so having to do it for Toph to was kind of annoying her.

Then one morning, she woke up to Toph and Aang with maniacal grins on their faces. At first Katara had no clue what the two were doing but eventually Sokka pointed out that the two were talking to each other through seismic sensing by tapping the ground.

Years later when telegraph lines went up around the world Katara marveled at the use of Momo code to speak across great distances. What was once just a joking way for two kids to communicate across multiple barriers was now a universally excepted language.


	60. Weddings to Remember - Kataang & Korrasami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara’s wedding is paralleled with Asami and Korea’s wedding, with similar vows and promises.

Katara looked stunning as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Aang's breath caught in his throat and Sokka had to reach forward to help him remember to breathe.

Korra had volunteered to be the one to walk down the aisle knowing it would be hard for Asami. Seeing how stunning Asami looked walking down the aisle with Mako and Bolin on either side of her, Korra was glad Asami had insisted otherwise.

"I swear to take on any trials," Aang started, staring across at his soon to be wife.

"And support you in your grand visions," Korra finished watching as her soon to be wife wiped a tear from her eye.

When Asami managed to gather herself, she started in on her own vows. "As not just your wife, but as your friend, I promise to love you through any challenges that may come our way," Asami said, laughing through her tears.

"Including the rather irritating but always present Avatar ones," Katara finished, smiling a watery but happy smile across at Aang.

"So," Aang started, staring at where Sokka and Suki were curled up together and where Zuko and Mai were holding hands under the table.

"Whose getting married next?" Korra asked watching in amusement as Bolin and Mako scrambled for answers when Opal and General Iroh looked at them expectantly.


	61. A + K  - Kataang & Korrasami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-LoK Katara notes the similarity of Korra and Asami's relationship to hers and Aang's relationship.
> 
> And 
> 
> Bolin and/or Tenzin’s kids remark that both Aang and Katara share the same letters in their names as Korra and Asami, leading them to speculate that them being together is fate and destiny. 
> 
> And
> 
> When Korra and Asami visit Katara, she remarks on how similar the two’s relationship is with her and Aang when they were younger.

It was Ikki's thirteenth birthday, and everyone had gathered on Airbender Island for it.

Korra and Asami were curled up together in a corner of the room, out of the chaos Meelo and Rohan were causing.

There was a sigh from beside them. Wehn Korra looked over she saw Master Katara had sat down next to her and Asami.

"My grandchildren take as much energy to wrangle into behaving as my husband did," Katara joked as Rohan ran past them with the punch bowl. It didn't take ling before the ground was covered in sticky juice and Rohan was dragged from the room to be cleaned up by his mother.

Asami laughed, "Korra's the same way. If we didn't have Naga around to wear her out I don't think I'd be able to handle all her energy myself," Asami replied.  
Master Katara smiled but let the conversation naturally trail off.

Then the birthday girl herself came charging over.

"GranGran," Ikki yelled, "Did you know you and Grandpa share the same initials as Korra and Asami! I found out when carving their initials in a tree."

"Why were you carving our initials in a tree?" Korra asked. She huffed when the other three ignored her.

"I suppose they are," Master Katara said with a smile.

"It must be fate!" Ikki said with a pleased sigh before pouting. "I want a fated love, that's not fair! Mom!"

Ikki ran off leaving questions behind her.

Master Katara laughed. "Ikki truly sees the world differently than most. Though I like her idea. It may not be that far off base," Master Katara said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

Master Katara paused before saying, "There have been many times over the course of your training where you have reminded me of Aang and many times where I have heard you say something and fully expected to see my husband standing next to me. People may not realize it to glaringly obvious differences but at heart, you and Aang are startlingly similar."

"The way your relationship with Asami developed natural from a friendship and blossomed in the absence of strife is another similarity," Master Katara said with a bittersweet smile, "Though above all, I think its the way you move with each other in a dance I know the steps to but have long since lost the partner to perform it with."

Korra and Asami were left speechless as Katara excused herself from them.


	62. Single Dad Zuko - Zuko, Iroh & Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get a prompt of single dad Zuko? :)

Zuko’s going to be completely honest, after breaking up with Mai, he didn’t think he would even marry or have kids, but some how a daughter had appeared overnight. Zuko had no clue if she was actually his, but that’s what the note said.

It wasn’t a bid for fame, or a grab for glory, or an attempt at a forced marriage, it was just a small baby girl sitting in a basket with an apology.

Zuko had no clue who the mother was.

He called on his Uncle who came to the palace as soon as possible.

His Uncle hummed. “It’s funny, Lu Ten showed up much the same way,” Uncle Iroh said.

“What?” Zuko asked, “I thought his mom died in childbirth?”

“I have no clue,” Iroh said, “truthfully, I couldn’t even tell you if he was mine, but I took him in anyway and at the time my father wasn’t too fussed over it as he had no grandchildren.”

His Uncle looked down on the little girl. “What is her name?” he asked, as she grabbed his finger.

“Izumi,” Zuko said, keeping silent about the lack of name in the letter.

“Will you keep her?” his Uncle asked. Zuko could already tell, should he say no, his Uncle would take her.

He contemplated it for a minute, before nodding.

“Yes,” he said, “I will.”

It was the best decision of his life. Izumi became his entire world and while it was sometimes a struggle, he wouldn’t replace any moment.

“Daddy,” Izumi said, crawling into his bed, “I love you.”

Zuko smiled at his four-year-old. “Love you too.”


	63. There are a bunch of prompt fills from Ao3 in this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am getting way too confused about what's where so I'm no longer taking them on Ao3, if you have a prompt it needs to be submitted on tumblr.
> 
> Sorry for any inconveniences.
> 
> I'm posting all prompts given through Ao3 here.

**When Aang and Katara has Tenzin, Kya became very possessive of her baby brother, much to her parent’s amusement. A similar thing happens when Korra and Asami’s daughter doesn’t want to share with her baby brother either.**

Katara was in the middle of bathing Tenzin when she heard a commotion outside the bathroom.

"Halt," Kya yelled at whoever was brave enough to try and get past her to her baby brother. "You cannot enter. The future of the air nation is a stake."

"At Stake not a stake," Bumi corrected, "and the air nation can chill out, I need to pee!"

The door rattled before there was a thump and Bumi was yelling, "Fine, I'll pee outside and put the yellow snow in your bed."

"Bumi, Kya," Aang said, telling Katara he had been watching this go down and not stopping it this whole time, "play nice, Kya let your brother use the restroom, he's not going to hurt Tenzin."

Katara emptied the tub and pulled Tenzin from the water. "Doesn't matter," Katara said walking from the bathroom, " we're done."

Bumi pushed past her grumbling about his annoying sister along the way.

"Is he okay?" Kya asked, trying to peer through the towel at her younger brother.

Katara tried not to be offended. Kya was just extremely protective of her baby brother for some reason. It was rather cute.

"He's fine but it's nap time," Katara said placing Tenzin down on a blanket on the floor. She really shouldn't have been surprised when Kya plopped down next to him to watch over him.

"I need to-" Korra was cut off by her daughter's firm, "no touch!"

"He's my baby!" Korra explained.

"My brother! I win," her daughter exclaimed giggling. "Can't have."

Korra sighed before smirking slightly as Asami sneaking up behind their kids. Their son was lifted in the air as their daughter squealed, "mommy mine!"

If it wasn’t so cute how protective their daughter was, it would be annoying.

**Aang and Team Avatar train a non-bender a la Kung Fu Panda. The non-bender knows he can’t bend elements, but wants to learn about how to fight using the physical motions of bending.**

Bee was an odd kid. None of Team Avatar could even figure out if that was a self-given name or not, but it’s what they had to call them.

When Bee had first asked the group to help them learn the different bending styles they had been confused as Bee wasn’t a bender but after thinking on it, and input form Suki and Sokka, they decided to give it a shot.

“Earthbending is about being grounded,” Toph yelled, her feet planted firmly apart. Bee was copying her but remained off balance. “Your feet need to support you and your weigh needs to sink into the ground. You are unmovable, so the earth must move around you.”

Toph kicked her foot out, without bending and knocked Bee off their feet.

“Oof,” Bee said, “That was awesome!”

“Firebending is based around energy and drive,” Zuko explained as Bee stood across from him. “The energy builds in the breath so when you finally release it,” Zuko pushed out at Bee with an open hand, but no flames, “it packs a punch.”

Bee went tumbling head over heels backwards.

“I’m okay!” Bee called.

“Airbending is about free movement,” Aang explained as he and Bee circled one another. “Constant circular motion, that never ends. You have to be light on your feet and quick to dodge.”

When Aang said dodge, he flipped towards Bee and kicked him in the face.

“Sorry,” Aang said.

“No way,” Bee yelled, “That was cool, so me again!”

“Waterbending is about adaptability and movement,” Katara explained, “it’s a lot like dance in its movements but the important thing to know about water is to turn your opponent’s attacks back on them. Attack me.”

Bee ran towards, Katara with a punch. Katara grabbed Bee’s wrist, slammed her hand in their elbow, and used the momentum to knock Bee to the ground.

“What just happened?” Bee asked, for their spot on the ground.

Things continued in this manner for a while.

Until, Toph kicked out and Bee stood tall like a mountain.

Until, Bee ducked under Zuko’s arm, took a deep breath and pushed forward till Zuko went tumbling to the ground.

Until, Aang flipped forward to land on nothing, only to turn and find Bee standing behind him.

Until, Katara slammed Bee to the ground only for Bee to roll and kick up throwing Katara halfway across the training room.

“Alright, kid!” Sokka yelled, “now that you have bending down what do you say to learning the sword?”

“Or the fan,” Suki interjected.

“Yeah,” Bee said, “let’s do that next.”

**Again combining two because they were from the same person and I already had too many of these to write.**  
What if Aang told Bumi and Kya why he spent more time with Tenzin? Would that alleviate the tension between the two older children of the Avatar, their father, and their brother?  
Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi make amends with each other. 

They were very lost in the spirit world. Kya was blaming Tenzin, their so-called spiritual guide. Bumi was better at navigating the spirit world whether Tenzin wanted to admit it or not.

“I know, its right up here,” Tenzin said, dragging them in another circle.

“What’s right up here? The talking mushroom again?” Bumi called. He was rubbing at his eyes just as tired as Kya.

The three of them screamed as something flicked suddenly in front of them.

“Well,” came a familiar voice, “I didn’t think I was that scary looking.”

“Dad?” Bumi asked, looking across at the phantom.

“Hello Bumi,” their father said, “I can’t stay too long Korra is in danger you must help her.”

“Yeah,” Kya said, “that’s kind of why we’re here. Do you know where she is?”

“This way,” their father said, as he proceeded to walk straight through a tree.

The laughed sheepishly when he returned. “I should probably go the way you guys can actually follow, yeah?”

“It would be helpful,” Bumi replied. Tenzin was tense the entire time they walked.

“I want to apologies,” their father suddenly said out of the blue. “I did not realize the damage I caused with my actions but watching the three of you through Korra’s eyes I can’t help but be disappointed in myself.”

“I never meant for the two of you to feel left out when I took Tenzin somewhere,” he continued. “I was taking him only because he needed training and I was the only one who could train him. I’m sure your brother could tell you of the hundreds of times he’s been sat outside an office waiting for me to finish business.”

Tenzin huffed.

“I’m also very sorry for the pressure I put on you Tenzin. I know how hard carrying the weight of a nation on your back can be and I never meant for you to feel the need to sacrifice everything you were to the cause.”

Their father paused. “Korra is just through there,” he said, “I love you three, all of you, for exactly who you are and I’m sorry if I ever made you doubt that.”

“We love you too, dad,” Kya replied as he faded from view.

Later, when all the chaos was said and done, Kya and Bumi found Tenzin trying the meditate.

“Hey, loser,” Kya said, poking him on the head.

Tenzin cracked his eye open to glare at her, only to find a hand in his face.

“Truce?” Kya asked.

Tenzin stared at it for a long moment before shaking it.

Bumi did the same as the three siblings fell into silence.

**Pre-LoK Team Avatar hang out on their off-days.**

“Hey!” Zuko shouted waving at Sokka, Suki, Katara and Aang, “We’re over here!”

Zuko had invited them out to Ember Islands to spend time together after a few years of sporadic barely enough time to say high contact.

Izumi was asleep on a towel next to her mother and was already bending sand to the amusement of several Fire Nation children.

Katara plopped down Bumi down next to Izumi. The young boy immediately set to work trying to bury the princess in sand. Izumi woke up after the third pile was dumped on her towel. Bumi took off running, with Izumi in hot pursuit.

“Your son is dead if she catches him,” Zuko said with a laugh, “I hope you know that.”

“Builds character,” Aang said, pulling his friend into a hug. Sokka had already wandered off to challenge Toph to a sandcastle building contest.

“He really just doesn’t know how to preserve his ego does he?” Suki asked, watching as Toph nearly toppled over backwards at Sokka’s proposal.

“He never has,” Katara replied with a laugh.

**Could you possibly do another one with Suki and toph these two are adorable and there’s so little content for them Maybe meeting each other families? I think that could be an adventure**

Suki had heard a lot about Toph’s parents from various members of Team Avatar.

Katara thought them stuck up. Sokka thought the boring. Zuko had a lot to say about their business practices. Aang didn’t like their controlling nature.

Her girlfriend however, what she had to say about them was what had Suki the most hesitant to meet them.

Toph often talked about how much her parents babied her and kept her locked up where the world didn’t even know of her existence. Suki had listened to her on nights where she missed them more than anything but also knew that going home to an environment where she wasn’t wanted as she was, was unhealthy.

So, when Toph came to her and said she had reconciled with her father, who had separated from her mother, Suki was surprised. She was even more surprised that Toph’s father wanted to meet her.

Which was how Suki found herself outside her girlfriend’s father’s door. Toph knocked and smiled when the door opened.

“Hello,” Lao Bei Fong said, bowing to Suki, “Toph has told me much about you. It is a pleasure.”

Suki wasn’t sure what to make of him, but she thinks whatever he was, he’s changed.

**Love this but lbr- if only one past life survived it would be Kyoshi lol- which would also be a great oneshot please and thanks puppy eyes?**

Korra felt a jolt go through her body as she reconnected with Raava. Before she knew it she was standing on the plains of the spirit world across from a past life she recognized as Avatar Kyoshi.

"What?" Korra asked, "but, Vaatu killed you all!"

"As I'm sure many people from my time can tell you, I'm hard to kill," Avatar Kyoshi stated. "One would think you'd be grateful to have at least one past life at your back."

"I mean I am!" Korra said, "just surprised. i glad as I am to have you, well I was just closer the Aang and Wan. I miss them."

Kyoshi scoffed. "Aang is well enough but the man never had much of a hold on the real world and its struggles. While I understand this cultural plight, and believe me, I knew plenty of airbenders who had broken vows for various reasons, I feel like the end of the world is more important."

"I think Aang did what was best for the world in the end. He preserved Air Nomad culture which is more important now than ever before. I think its very short sighted to assume Aang was being selfish."

"If that is your opinion," Kyoshi said, shrugging.

"So," Korra said, "any advice on how to deal with Kuvira?"

Kyoshi shrugged, "Fight and give it your all. Kill her should she not surrender. Do not let the Earth Kingdom fall or I will handle it for you."

Korra backed up for a second, recalling stories of past Avatar's possessing current ones. Kyoshi disappeared and Korra had never missed Aang more in her life.


	64. The Student Becomes the Teacher - Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph gives back to the badger moles that taught her how to bend earth, by teaching them how to bend metal.

It took some planning, but eventually Toph figured out the logistics.

Sokka had helped her set up a giant metal plate on the ground to teach the badgermoles.

"Right," Toph said, not even knowing if the badgermole knew what she was saying. "If you put your foot on the metal and reach out like you taught me, you should be able to feel the earth in the metal."

Badgermoles apparently didn't understand spoken language as the only response she got was the badgermole licking her.

So, she tried again, pushing at the badgermole till it walked forward on to the metal. The badgermole didn't like that and immediately walked off.

When Toph finally found it again she tried to get it to budge but it stubbornly stayed where it was. Toph was about to give up when an idea occurred to her. Badgermoles love music, for some reason.  
Toph left the badgermole alone and went to go find Zuko, who was hanging around Republic City for the week.

"Zuko," Toph yelled, "consider it my life changing field trip! I need you to play the tsungi horn for me!"

"I can play it!" Aang offered.

"No offense Aang but you really can't," Toph said, dragging Zuko from the room.

With Zuko playing the tsungi horn the badgermoles didn't hesitate to follow them onto the metal sheet.

It seemed hesitant to be on the metal but when Toph started stopping her feet on it and bending the metal, the badgermole followed her example. Toph had no clue if it picked up on what metal was, until the metal under the badgermole's own feet started moving.

The badgermole, now knowing metal bending and no longer hearing music, decided it was done for the day and quickly split the piece of metal wide open and dug its way underground.

Toph was fine with that, badgermoles were gossips, they'd all know how to metal bend in a week tops.

A few weeks later when an emergency council meeting was called to discuss how the local badgermoles discovered metal bending and why they kept trying to metal bend through the buildings, Sokka, Zuko and Toph kept their mouths shut.


	65. Dragon Changeling - Zuko & Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different annon user from the first: but for this prompt in the 'zuko single parent" scenario, Zuko slowly realizes that Izumi is not human, but she is a changeling without the whole 'takeing the human child in exchange' part of the situation..

Izumi wasn't a normal child, of that Zuko was certain.

She had appeared on his doorstep as a baby. He raised her anyway.

While most would find Izumi odd because of her eating habits, no food touching, refuses to eat vegetables or anything with seasoning on it. Zuko found her odd because when her adult teeth started coming in, they came in pointed.

People thought Izumi's tendency to talk to thin air was odd, Zuko just wanted to know what that odd language she spoke every now and then was.  
He finally got his answers from the most unlikely of places.

He had been awake for two days looking for answers when Druk came to check on him. Zuko's dragon had a tendency to baby him when he thought his companion wasn't taking care of himself.

Druk stretched out a whisker, expressing concern through their bond.

"I don't know what's wrong with Izumi," Zuko replied. "I'm worried about her."

Druk pulled his whisker back quickly but not before Zuko felt his alarm and fear.

"Druk," Zuko called, as his dragon tried to leave, "what do you know?"

Druk swayed on his feet for a minute before giving in. His whisker extended again and Zuko's world dissolved before him.

Zuko saw the world through Druk's eyes the night Izumi was dropped on his doorsteps.

Druk had smelled something familiar and followed the scent until he came across a human woman, but no, Zuko looked closer.

Humans didn't have claws for hands. They didn't have eyes that split down the center. They didn't smile with sharp teeth.

"Don't tell your companion, Druk," the woman said. "You know as well as I how hard it is to find humans willing to do what Lord Zuko did for you. Raising a dragon isn't something most would do, but raising a child? One they think their own? We've been operating this way since the hunts. Just because the law changed to protect us, doesn't mean we should stop protecting ourselves."

Druk made a rumbling noise in the back of his throat. For the first time ever Zuko knew what he was saying. "She will be Fire Lord one day," he said.

"And that will only help us," the woman replied, before walking off.

Druk looked up a few moments later and watched a green dragon fly off.

The memory slowly dissolved leaving Zuko staring across at Druk. "She's a dragon?" Zuko asked with a whisper. "How many children has your species dropped on doorsteps over the years?"

Druk looked away. He apparently didn’t regret it.

Zuko sighed. It was an issue for another day. He wanted to sleep.

He was walking past Izumi's quarters when he paused and opened the door to her room.

She slept soundly in her bed, surrounded by a horde of stuffed animals.

Izumi was a strange child for a human but maybe she was normal for a dragon. Zuko dropped a kiss on her head before continuing on to bed.


	66. Aang's winging it - Aang & OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the one who sent in the "Avatar can marry people" the intention was, "The avatar can 'officiant' weddings", like how priests do so or how captains can (supposedly) do so at sea, except of course aang would have no idea how to do that when random earth kingdom couple showed up asking for it. sorry for being unclear,

Aang didn't know the couple who walked up to him, but they seemed friendly enough.

"Hi," the woman said with a small wave, "we were wondering if you could help us with something Avatar Aang?"

"Sure," Aang said, "helping people is what I do!"

"We were wondering if you could marry us?" The man asked.

"Um," Aang said running his head awkwardly, "I'm sure you're lovely people but I don't know you and I'm kind of already in a relationship."

"What?" The man asked as the woman started giggling.

"No," the woman said still laughing, "He meant as the officiate? The person who marries the couple to each other. We don't want to marry you."

"Oh," Aang said, relieved. "Okay then, sure, just tell me when!"

"Thank you!" The woman said hugging Aang.

"You're welcome," Aang replied watching the couple walk off. It was as they walked out of view that Aang realized he still had no clue what the two had asked him to do.

He went to Katara, who thankfully, had experience officiating weddings in recent years.

"It's easy enough," Katara explained, "you stand at the front, memorize the script, and tell them they are married and can seal the deal with a kiss. Just make sure they aren't expecting you to handle the legal work because that's another headache that's been added recently."

Aang could do that, no problem.

It turned out to be a big problem. Aang had maybe gotten distracted and forgot to study what he was supposed to say. Then he may have accidentally told the couple to kiss before telling them they were married.

The couple took it in stride and thanked him anyway. Their marriage made headlines as the first wedding to be officiated by an Avatar in over one-hundred years. Awkwardly enough the last wedding officiated by an Avatar was Fire Lord Sozin to his wife.


	67. Dick - The Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-LOK Team Avatar face off against Dick Dastardly (Scoob version). Scenes include aerial battle and amusement park. May be a two-parter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I tried, but I’ll be honest. The only thing I know Dick Dastardly from is wacky racers of which I only watched like a bit of before Garfield came on before school as a kid. I’ve seen a total of five episodes of scooby-doo (one of which was the Supernatural crossover episode) and that one movie on the weird island where Scooby dresses like an old lady because dogs can’t be on the plane. I didn’t even know Scoob was a movie, I thought it was a TV reboot. I went off the synopsis on Wikipedia.
> 
> Also, battles are hard to write, particularly with a word limit.
> 
> Sorry, this is terrible.

Korra wasn't sure where this man came from or what he wanted but he was starting to get in her nerves.

He had come in some giant flying machine, that made blimps and planes look like children's toys and seemed rather determined to find something lost in the spirit wilds. The only thing they had discovered was that the man's name was dick, something Bolin found extremely amusing.

Mako had been the one who called her when the man was first discovered and now Korra, Bolin, Mako and Lin were running towards the abandoned spirit wilds amusement park. Asami was following overhead in her plane.

Korra realized they might need more backup when strange little mechanical creatures came spilling out of the ship.

"It is truly nothing personal," the man shouted, "your world has something I need!"

"Is anyone else unnerved that he keeps saying your world?" Mako asked as he skidded to a stop and burned through several of the odd creatures.

No one answered him. Korra was too busy climbing up the spirit vines. Mako and Bolin gave her the cover needed. Lin launched her metal cable up until it attacked to the man's ship and pulled herself up.

Korra really needed to invest in one of those.

"Guy's," Asami called, her voice ringing out from the radios on Mako's hip. "I'm going down! I called for backup from the UR military but I've not heard back."

Korra was about to launch up to catch Asami when another voice came over the radio.

"Sorry, Miss Sato," came the voice of General Iroh, "we forgot to call. Mind taking the wheel for me?"

Korra watched as Asami jumped from her plane to Iroh's. Iroh quickly climbed onto the top of the plane as Asami slipped into the pilot seat.

The odd mechanical creatures where swiftly taken care off as General Iroh fried them with electricity, Mako following suit.

With those no longer a problem the team quickly converged, on the enemy.

"It's over Dick!" Korra shouted, ignoring Bolin's giggle.

"Yes," he said, "it is, for you. You see, I already have what I want!"

With that Dick's ship went rocking to the side launching all of them towards the ground and took off into a portal that disappeared behind it.

"What was that?" Lin asked. "What did he even take?"

"I don't even care at this point," Korra said laying on the ground.


	68. Master Airbender - Tenzin (ft Jinora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzin deals with some imposter syndrome. Is he really an airbending master? or it only called one because he was for a while the ONLY airbender in the world.

Tenzin stalled in the hallway as he walked past the mirror that hung there. Sometimes, out of the corner of his eyes he would see his reflection and turn expecting to see his father standing there, even all these years after his death. It seemed to happen more frequently the older he got.

Tenzin looked closer at his reflection, his eyes running over his mastery tattoos. Meelo had been asking about getting his again, Ikki having gotten her own a month prior.

Tenzin thought his daughter had shown great promise and maturity over the past year. Maturity was what he was waiting on from Meelo.

He wondered, as he looked in the mirror if maybe he was wrong. That maybe he had it all wrong. He had been announced a master by his father at age fifteen but some days Tenzin wondered if it had only been because he was the only other Airbender around.

After his father's death, his doubts had gotten worse, leading to a deterioration of his relationship with Lin.

Pema had been a well needed confidence booster and along with bringing hope for his people, his children brought a light to his life he hadn't notice missing.

This new generation of airbenders had Tenzin questioning everything. Kai picked up on moves quicker than anyone and after only four years of training had already learned most the mastery forms. Tenzin's own brother had a stronger and clearer connection to the spirit world. Even, Opal, showed promise in her open and free attitude towards life that made her a natural.

Tenzin was beginning to wonder if maybe he wasn't the master, he thought himself.

"Dad?" Jinora asked, coming up behind him. "Why are you staring at the hall mirror?"

Tenzin startled slightly and turned to his daughter. "It's nothing," Tenzin said trying to shoo his daughter away.

"You look sad," Jinora said, hugging him.

"Jinora," Tenzin said cautiously, "am I a good teacher?"

"Of course!" Jinora said, "you might be a bit, abrasive, sometimes but you've taught me everything I know!"

"But am I a master level teacher?" Tenzin asked.

Jinora paused for a moment.

"Dad, I don't know what's going on with you right now, but just know that no one, including Grandpa Aang, has put more effort into the future of our people. You deserve your status, dad. You earned it."

Tenzin looked down at his daughter once again wondering when she had become so wise.

"Do you think Meelo has earned his tattoos?" Tenzin asked.

"Can you wait till he's twelve so he doesn't beat my record?" Jinora asked with a playfully pleading face.

"Deal," Tenzin said with a laugh as he pulled his daughter into a sideways hug and continued down the hall with her.


	69. A Second Avatar? - The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang Walks into find Sokka and Toph thinking intently. Aang: whats going on? Sokka: Toph figured out she can bend sea water by bending the salt in the water, and she can bend sand when it's loose in the air, so now we are trying to figure out how to she can earth bend fire so she can prank people into thinking there are two avatars.

"All right!" Aang said "I'm in! What about lavabending I've seen Roku and Kyoshi do it."

"Already tried," Toph grumbled. "Didn't work."

"Oh! I know what about hot rocks!" Aang suggested, "you know the ones they use in spas or whatever."

"She could probably do it, but it wouldn't really look like Fire bending would it," Sokka said.

Aang deflated slightly.

"What are you three doing?" Katara asked, coming into the room.

"Nothing," Sokka, Toph and Aang said together.

"Really?" Katara said, sitting next to Aang and staring him in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Aang looked away but Katara continued watching him. "We're helping Toph figure out how to pretend to firebend so she can pretend to be a second Avatar!" Aang said, caving under the pressure.

"Oh," Katara said, "well the answer to that is simple."

They waited a moment but Katara remained silent.

"Well, Sugar Queen, what's the answer?" Toph asked.

"I thought you didn't want my help," Katara said, turning her head up and away.

"Please, Katara," Aang said.

"Yes, please, Katara," Sokka repeated.

"Oh fine," Katara said, playfully. "Light coal on fire and bend that."

With that Katara walked from the room.

When a week later, Zuko was losing his mind over Toph also being the Avatar, Katara just left him alone.


	70. Angery Fire Baby - Zuko & Iroh II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finds either Izumi or one of her children Imperial Fire bending (which is to say: fueling it with anger and rage rather then the sun warrior/original method)

Zuko was strolling aimlessly through the palace when he heard an odd grunting nosie followed closely by a rather alarming growl.

It appeared to be coming from the training grounds, really just a relatively empty garden used to practice firebending in. He peered around the corner and saw his grandson practicing.

At first Zuko smiled, as his grandson launched some rather impressive fireballs towards the roofs surrounding the garden, then he realized just what was fueling his grandson's flames.

Iroh was launching the flames with an aggression Zuko had never seen from him. While his forms were perfect he was slowly tiring as his anger got the better of him. Eventually, Iroh fell to the ground panting from lack of air.

Zuko moved forward to gather the thirteen-year-old in his arms when his grandson's anger finally dissipated into sobs.

"Iroh," Zuko said, pulling his grandson closer, "are you okay? Tell me what's wrong? You know that's not the proper way to firebend."

Iroh sniffed and nodded into Zuko's shoulder. "I don't want to go back to school tomorrow. My classmates hate me. They aren't dumb enough to say things to my face, but their comments always make it back to me. I don't even think my friends actually like me." Iroh said, crying even harder into Zuko's robes.

"Oh, Iroh," Zuko said, "I will talk to your mother and see about homeschooling? Okay? I was homeschooled myself and so was my cousin. You'll be fine, but I want you to promise me, you will never fuel your firebending like that ever again."

Iroh wiped his eyes and looked up at Zuko, as he nodded. "Yes, granddad," Iroh said.

"Now," Zuko said, standing and taking up the first position of the dancing dragon. "Show me some real firebending."

Iroh smiled brightly and joined Zuko as the two made their way through the movements until they ended with their fists extended towards each other.

Iroh didn't have the chance to escape as Zuko swept him up into a hug and kissed his forehead. "You'll be a fine firebending master one day," he said, "and an even better ruler."

Iroh smiled up at him. “Thank you, granddad.”


	71. Protective Dad Zuko - Zuko, Mai & Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not challenge people who break my daughter's heart to an agni kai, I made it illegal for a reason, so I will not challenge people who break my daughter's heart to an agni kai (eye twitch)

"Zuko," Mai said, as her husband paced past her, "sit down."

"Can't," Zuko replied, as he turned to pace the other way, "if I sit, I might start drafting a law to reinstate Agni Kais."

"It's really not that serious," Mai said. "She's eleven, it’s her first real relationship. They've only dated for like, three weeks. Izumi is going to be fine. She's probably already over it considering Kya and Bumi are here to take her mind off of it."

"I don't care!" Zuko said. "He hurt my little girl!"

Zuko paused his pacing, but any hope Mai had for rational thought reaching her husband's brain was soon lost. "What if we destroyed his house? Like we did to those guys on Ember Island that one time? Do you remember?"

"We aren't performing arson and destruction of property on the home of a twelve-year-old boy," Mai said, shooting her husband's idea down. "Now if someone breaks up with her when she's in her twenties, maybe then we can burn down their house if you want."

"What if I challenged his father to an Agni Kai instead?" Zuko asked.

"And what exactly would his father have done to deserve that?" Mai asked. She never got an answer as Izumi came skipping into the room.

"You look chipper," Mai said, running her hand through her daughter's hair.

"I have a new boyfriend!" Izumi squealed.

"What?" Zuko asked. "Already? How? You've been here all day!"

"I'm dating Bumi now!" Izumi explained. "He's way funnier than that other loser anyway!"

"Well Zuko," Mai said with a smirk, "best hope they don't break up because that's one father you don't want to challenge to an Agni Kai."

"What?" Izumi asked. "Those are outlawed."

"Nothing," Mai said, standing and leading her daughter from the room. "Your father's just acting a fool."


	72. Stranger on the Street - The Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Legend of Korra) Team Avatar meet Robin Williams.

Korra turned the corner to catch the perp running from her but by the time she did he vanished.

Asami, Mako and Bolin followed her but it was too late.

"He got away again," Korra said, kicking out at the wall of the building next to her.

She walked out of the alley, her friends following her.

"This is hopeless," Korra said plopping down on the sidewalk.

"Come on Korra," Bolin said, "we just need to try again!"

"We've tried seven times Bolin, why can't we catch this guy?" Korra shouted.

Korra looked up on confusion as a man came up to them making fake car noises.

"Beep, beep," he said. "Ah, Taxi for the little lady to smile town!"

"Um what?" Korra asked, in confusion.

The man came up to her. "Let's see, let's see," he said, pretending to look her over like a doctor. "Well, there's your problem. You have a case of the seriousness! I'd be careful, it can be chronic, just ask your friend over there."

"Hey," Mako called, as the man pointed to him. Korra laughed.

"There we go," the man said. "That's better. I know what you're going through right now may seem hopeless, but I know you can do it!"

"Thanks," Korra said, standing back up and turning to her friends. "Let's get back to Lin and see if she has anymore leads."

Korra turned back to get the man's name but the street behind her was empty.


	73. Magical Avatars Back in Action - All Avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, back again. I just want The Magical Avatars again, the prompt is when Wan is trapped in the spirit world and Aang has to explain what happened to Team Avatars.

"Why have you called us here, Aang?" Kyoshi said, as she sat on the couch in Aang's living room.

"So, we may have a slight problem," Aang replied.

"Don't we always have a problem?" Korra asked, making the others laugh.

Aang didn't laugh though and Roku finally noticed they were down one.

"Aang," Roku said, hesitantly, "where's Wan? I assume Raava's with him."

"Yeah," Aang said stretching out the word. "Raava's with him. They are both, kind of, maybe, stuck in the Spirit World."

"What?" Korra shouted, "we have to go save them!"

"Wait, Korra," Kyoshi said, grabbing her arm. "We can't go in there without a plan. We'd get lost without Raava to guide us!"

"I don't know," Roku said, "The guy who runs my favored tea shop said those who keep a clear mind can wander the Spirit World under their own design. So long as we keep our goal clearly in mind, we shouldn't get lost."

"You mean Zuko's Uncle?" Aang asked.

He got no reply as Korra launched back into action. "Then let’s go," she said, dragging Kyoshi behind her.


	74. Vaccinated - Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To prove once and for all that vaccines are safe the avatar is vaccinated. and in the skeptics defense, if vaccines are new, without our over century experience and proof, being concerned over the idea of preventing a disease by injecting its cousin into you, is something to be concerned about.

“Korra,” President Moon said. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Korra replied taking a seat on the sofa in Zhu Li’s office. “You said you had a request for me?”

“Yes,” Zhu Li said, getting right to business. “As you know my successor was not the most, rational of people. In fact, he was a bit suspicious of many things, but he also didn’t like the use of vaccines and made it optional while also running a scare campaign against the action. I’m trying to get the regiment that’s been around for nearly seventy years, re-instated. It’s been proven safe and effective but I was wondering if you could help spread the message?”

“Oh,” Korra said, looking at the ground. “I’d love to help Zuh Li, but, well, I’ve never been vaccinated. The Southern Water Tribe, despite Master Katara’s best efforts, very rarely ever got vaccination supplies. By the time I ended up with the White Lotus, I guess they just assumed I already had them all.”

“Ah,” Zhu Li said. “That is an issue then. I’ve been gathering other spokes persons, including General Iroh. His country doesn’t play when it comes to vaccines. They are very serious about it over there. You can’t join their military, attend their schools or get certain jobs without vaccinations, or a doctors note explaining what they medically can’t get them. It’s considered a public health violation to do so. I’ve also gotten a few pro-bending stars and actors to agree to help. I suppose they’d be enough.”

Korra paused for a moment. “You know, I would be willing to publicly get my own vaccinations, if you think it would really help people?” Korra suggested.  
Zhu Li’s eyes went wide. “Really?” Zhu Li asked. “That would be, perfect.”

Which was how Korra found herself sitting on a stage waiting to be vaccinated.

“Are you sure about this Korra?” Bolin asked, as he sat next to her. When Korra had gone to Asami to get the science behind vaccines just to be sure she wasn’t making a mistake, she had discovered Mako and Bolin had also been lacking in certain vaccines, having be left to the streets before they finished getting them all. Mako and Bolin weren’t getting nearly as many as Korra, but it was still nice to have them both up here. It was less nice to have Tahno up here, but he had a similar situation to Korra and wasn’t hesitating to take the spotlight where he could get it.

“Asami said the science is sound,” Korra explained. “When has she ever let us do something life threatening without trying to stop us?”

“She’s got a point,” Mako said. It didn’t stop him from side eyeing the needle.

At the end of it all, Korra was still left standing, though Tahno was looking a little green around the gills over the needles. Mako wasn’t much better.

“I forgot how much I hated getting shots,” Mako said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually post things like this on my blog, as this is my happy place, but...
> 
> Vaccines have been around longer than you think and if LoK takes place in a 1920s steampunk world, it’s reasonable to think vaccines have been around for a while at that point. (Smallpox, cholera, rabies, tetanus, typhoid fever, and bubonic plague all had vaccines back then and in the 1920′s they gained vaccines for tuberculosis, diphtheria, scarlet fever, another tetanus vaccine and pertussis).
> 
> I know someone is going to get upset by this. I know someone is going to try and argue with me. Before you try, understand I am a biologist by trade and one of my friends is an anti-vaxxer who is also a biologist by trade and I have heard ever argument and scientific reasoning from her under the sun. 
> 
> She hasn’t changed my mind, and neither will you, nor will I reply to you here. I know vaccines have side-effects sometimes, most things do but if a vaccine wasn’t safe or effective for the general population, it would have a lawsuit the size of Monsanto dropped on it, rest assured.
> 
> So in conclusion, vaccinate your kids.


	75. Am I at Fault? - Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wan mourning Jaya and Yao (and some other human friends that died from Vaatu), I know Wan must have been tearbending.

Wan had gathered Raava up in his teapot and left. There was nothing left of the destroyed settlement. Everything was gone, including Jaya and Yao.

Wan had missed his friends since his banishment from their Lion Turtle city and their reunion was entirely too short. He wouldn't call it bittersweet because any sweetness from the moment had vanished into thin air with their deaths. He supposed at the very least he was glad he got to see them one last time.

Wan looked down at his tea pot. He couldn't help but feel like everything was his fault. His friend's deaths, Raava's weakened state, the chaotic state of the world. Wan had made a vow to Raava, but never had that promise felts so heavy as now.

Wan should have known better than to play with fire all those years ago. Now he's been burning for years and taking everyone down with him.

The tea pot rattled a bit but Wan had no clue if it was Raava or his movements that shook it. He kept going, because at this point moving forward was the only option.  
They would have to stop Vaatu, Wan only hoped he'd lose nothing else in the process.

He held the teapot closer as a tear finally slipped down his face.


	76. An Old Soldier's Love - Iroh/Jeong Jeong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a random one, but can I have an Iroh/Jeong Jeong prompt, with some angst and a love confession please?Maybe even a first kiss?It could be that Iroh and Jeong Jeong have tea together and a chat about their lives and how they’re doing. Eventually, the conversation started to get a bit deeper, as they got onto the topic of their time together during the war and how they felt for each other back then, with one of them saying how they still have feelings for the other.

Jeong Jeong had received two correspondences on the same day. One came from Fire Lord Zuko, inviting him back to the Fire Nation for an official pardoning ceremony. The other from General Iroh, inviting him for tea at his shop in Ba Sing Se.

Maybe it was old age, maybe it was an anger at the Fire Nation still simmering under the surface, maybe it was old feelings resurfacing so many years later.

Whatever it was, Jeong Jeong sent out two replies. One to the Fire Lord apologizing for his absence. The other to a tea shop in Ba Sing Se, telling Iroh he would be there within the week.

Now Jeong Jeong sat across from a man who once meant everything to him, who still might mean everything to him. A tea set and Pai Sho Board set between them like a chaperone to keep them in line.

"How have you been old friend?" Iroh asked. "There was little time to catch up last time I saw you and before that was, eight or so years ago?"

The last time they saw each other was the Liberation of Ba Sing Se. The time before that, was right before Iroh left for the Siege of Ba Sing Se. Truly, time made fools of them all.

"It has not been easy, but every second of it was worth it. I was sorry to hear about your son, by the way. When the news finally reached me, I had no way to send my condolences. Lu Ten was a good kid and he grew into a fine man. A shame to lose such promise so young." Jeong Jeong answered.

"Yes, he was," Iroh said softly. "I will be honest with you. I was not informed you had left until I returned home. It was like losing him all over again."

Jeong Jeong made a noise of disbelief. "Surely finding me gone wouldn't equate the pain of losing your son," Jeong Jeong denied.

Iroh hesitated slightly before saying, "No, but it did not help to lose my son and so soon after, lose the man I loved."

Jeong Jeong paused for a moment, his tea cup halfway to his mouth. He set the cup down. "I did not know," Jeong Jeong said.

"At the time I did not want you to," Iroh replied, softly.

They sat in silence for another moment.

"I loved you too, back then," Jeong Jeong said. "I think I still might love you, now."

Jeong Jeong never got a reply, at least not a verbal one as Iroh leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"It is never too late to love someone," Iroh said, sipping his tea.

Jeong Jeong never left Ba Sing Se after that.


	77. Lieutenant Lu Ten (ant) - Lu Ten & Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh has just become general, he's ready to march on ba sing Se, his son is all set to serve under him. . . but before the fighting starts he finds the time to joke with his son, this he is now formally known as: Lieutenant Lu Ten. Twice as Lieutenant as the average Lieutenant . (Prompt based on me noting that: his name sounds like the rank)

Iroh sat atop his rhino as he stared out at the walls of Ba Sing Se. Should his prophetic spirit dream be real, this city would fall to him and his troops in no time.

His son rode up beside him, his newly acquired Lieutenant rank clear as day on his uniform. Le Ten was proud of new rank, and Iroh was proud of his son for obtaining it but it still amused him slightly that his son was now Lieutenant Lu Ten.

He laughed softly to himself and his son turned to him with a frown.

"What?" Lu Ten asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No Lieutenant Lu Ten, I was just noting the similarities in your name and rank." Iroh replied.

Lu Ten raised a brow. "Oh? What do you mean?" Lu Ten asked.

"Lieutenant Lu Ten, twice the Lieutenant as the rest!" He joked with his son.

Lu Ten didn't looked too impressed with the pun on his name. "Actually, that's wrong. I'm not twice the Lieutenant because while I may be a Lu and a Ten," Lu Ten said, winking at the soldier behind him who blushed darkly at the implication, "I am not an ant."

Iroh paused for a moment before laughing loudly. The free-spirited laugh boosted the morale of the soldiers so when it was finally time to lay siege to the city, they were high spirited.


	78. A Marrige Proposal for Avatar Yun - Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decree there is not enough Kyoshi on this blog. Prompt: A rich noble offers the hand of his daughter (or son there both available) to Avatar Yun in marriage, right in front of the servant Kyoshi.

"Avatar Yun," A noble man called out trying to gain the boy's attention. Kyoshi was to the side of the room tidying up the mess Yun had left in his movement across the room.

"Yes, sir?" Yun asked, politely bowing to the man.

"I wish to ask you a question. Both my daughter, and my son slightly younger, are of marrying age. Would you be interested in striking up a marriage contract?"

Kyoshi watched the interaction silently as her heart dropped. Her and Yun had agreed it wasn't a good idea, but that didn't mean the feelings suddenly went away.

The prospects the man offered were better suited to Yun's lifestyle, but Kyoshi still wished that just maybe it could be her instead.

Yun stuttered vaguely over an answer before finally spitting out the word, "no".

He gave Kyoshi a panicked look as if just remembering she was there before leaving the room quickly.

Kyoshi laughed to herself before turning to the noble man. "Would you like something to drink or eat before you leave?" She asked.

The man rudely huffed and marched from the room himself.

Kyoshi found a Fire Lily on her bed that night. She smiled softly to herself knowing it’s meaning and sadly dropped it out her window.

Yes, it wasn't a good idea, at all.


	79. Rocket Meelo - Air Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rocket Glider.

"Meelo," Jinora said, "I'm not sure this a good idea."

"Aw come on Jinora," Meelo whined. "I just want to fly like cousin Iroh!"

"Why? You can fly like an airbender!" Jinora said.

"Lame," Ikki said, helping Meelo strap another rocket to the back if Meelo's glider. "Besides, Jinora, Asami made this rocket for us! It’s totally safe!"

"Does Asami know why you two wanted a rocket?" Jinora asked, cocking her hip. She stood up straight, suddenly realizing she was acting like her mom. She still glared out at her siblings.

"Nope," Meelo said, "you'd think she would have learned by now to ask what we're up to with things like this but I think she's just given up."

"Kai!" Jinora called, seeing her boyfriend across the temple. "Tell Meelo and Ikki they are being dumb. They seem to listen to you more."

"Okay," Kai said, "you guys are dumb! Wait what are you doing?"

"Attaching a rocket to a gilder!" Meelo replied.

"Oh cool! If you don't die, can I ride it next?" Kai asked, making Jinora face palm.

"I thought we were dumb," Ikki said.

"I take it back," Kai replied.

"Okay," Ikki said, with a shrug. "Ready for lift off, Meelo!"

Meelo grabbed the glider and lit the rocket. He went flying straight into a window. There was a crashing noise before Jinora heard her dad yell, "Meelo!"

Jinora traded a look with Kai and Ikki before they all agreed they were never here and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aang would be proud, Tenzin just wants to know how they are going to replace the priceless artifact Meelo just broke.


	80. I Will Sing You! - The Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack prompt: Character A: why are you doing this? Villain: Are you trying to get me to explain my self? Because if you are. . . (Character a sweats) Villain: I WILL GLADLY DO SO! In song form!

"What do you even gain from this?" Asami yelled from where her, Korra, Bolin and Mako were caged together. Where the man even got a platinum cage, was beyond her.

"You're trying to get me to monologue long enough for you to be saved by asking me about my tragic backstory, aren't you?" The man asked.

Asami winced slightly.

"Because if you are, well I'll gladly explain!"

Music suddenly flooded the room and Asami traded a confused glance with her friends.

"I bear lots of animosity to bell hops," the man started singing and Asami really became concerned. "They never bring my luggage up on time. And taxi drivers really tax my patience, If they vanished, would it really be a crime? I don't like meter maids or underwater welders, Health fanatic cooks, or camera crews! Not fond of monks or yoga teachers, or sports fans in the bleachers, And I'm not sure how I'm feeling about you! Yeah There are lots of horrid people on this planet, That I would love to give a lashing to!"

The number ended with jazz hands. Bolin started clapping.

"So, you hate people?" Mako asked.

"Basically," the man replied, before falling forward as a dead weight to reveal Lin standing behind him.

"You kids need help?" She asked.

"Yes!" They shouted together.

"Before he wakes up and sings again," Korra said.

"I don't know," Bolin said "it was kind of catchy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit goes to Phineas and Freb and it's called, "My Goody Two-shoes brother".


	81. No Tip? - Ryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Republic city: A spirit order's a pizza.

Ryu looked at the street sign leading into the spirit vines, then back at the address the pizza was addressed to. The address had to be done this street. 108 Badgermole Drive.

He looked to the left and saw 102 Badgermole Drive, next to it was 100 Bagdermole drive. Peering into the vine covered part of the city, Ryu was 104 Bagdermole drive.

He sighed. Ryu had gotten this job after his job as a spirit vine tour guide was shut down by the city, as it was considered too dangerous. Their was cation tape warning citizens not to enter but somehow someone in the vines ordered a pizza.

Ryu too a deep breath. He was a member of the new Air Nation. He could do this.

Ryu marched past the caution tape, leaving his scooter parked outside 102 Badgermole drive. He past 104, 106 and finally stood outside 108. He cautiously walked up to the brownstone house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Ryu felt a shiver go down his spine. At first, he assumed no one was at the door but a tiny voice yelling “Pizza’s here!” had him looking down. It was a spirit. A spirit had ordered the pizza.

“Thirty-six minutes, too,” the spirit said, “that means its free. Bye!”

The door was shut in his face as the small spirit walked off with the pizza box.

Ryu walked back to his scooter in a daze. How did the spirit even know how to use a phone?

As he got back on his scooter, Ryu realized something. “Aw man, no tip?” he complained.

Spirits were cheapskates.


	82. Chalkbending - The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know i sent you a prompt, and i try not do that more then once a week. . . but remember that video you reblogged about 'people not seeing Aang's bending'? . . . Prompt: aang plays around with colored smoke or some really fine colorful chalk dust to show some other character/characters what his airbending actually looks like.

“Hey Aang,” Sokka called. “So, Suki was curious as to what your bending actually looks like and well, I found this blueish calk, would you be willing to airbend the chalk so we can see what’s up?”

“Oh,” Katara said, “please Aang it would look amazing!”

“Yeah twinkletoes lets see what all the fuss is about!” Toph said.

Everyone paused for a moment.

“Oh, it’s a joke, because you can’t see,” Katara said before laughing awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Toph said, “I already know what Aang’s fancy dancing looks like but you guys have fun!”

“I guess I can give it a try,” Aang said. He looked at the chalk for a moment before swirling it into his airscooter.

Katara and Suki gasped. “Whoa,” Sokka said.

“I’ll be honest,” Zuko said, “I always thought he was just floating when he did that.”

“Yeah, it almost takes the mysticism from it,” Suki replied, as Aang moved to doing his wind funnel.

“That’s amazing Aang!” Katara exclaimed as Aang dropped his movement and the blue powder coated the ground.

“Now I have a new party trick!” Aang exclaimed.

His friends all groaned slightly at that.


	83. Cuter Mako - The Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami take in a Jackalope (half jackal, half antelope) kit. Naga and Pabu “adopt” the kit until the day comes to release it back into the wild. The jackalope kit visits them whenever it can and spends time with Naga and Pabu, its “parents”.

When Korra first found the kit, she wasn’t sure exactly what the creature was. It looked like some sort of cat and dog hybrid with small nubby horns on its head and gangly deer legs. She took it home anyway.

Naga took to the small creature easily and while Asami hesitated slightly, the animal came to live with them. They found out it was called a Jackalope. A type of canine-bovine hybrid.

The small Jackalope, nicknamed Cuter Mako due to the odd marking around its eyes that reminded Korra and Asami of their friend, followed Naga everywhere. When Bolin and Mako finally met the small creature, Pabu also took to the, slightly, larger baby.

Bolin thought its name was hilarious. Mako ruined the fun by pointing out it was a girl. They still called it Cuter Mako, saying Mako was a unisex name in the Fire Nation anyway.

Cuter Mako seemed fascinated with Mako too and Korra wasn’t letting the man live down the time she caught the two napping together despite how much Mako supposedly disliked the animal.

Eventually, Cuter Mako was old enough to release back into the wild but she checked back in on them from time to time, once even bringing her own baby for them to see. Naga and Pabu were excited to discover they were grandparents.

Korra jokingly named the baby Cuter Mako Jr.


	84. A Better Family - Kyalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend of Korra AU: Bumi, Kya and Tenzin have a close sibling relationship instead of the strained one in canon while Toph, Lin and Suyin talked things over and became closer than before.

Lin came home emotionally drained to see her girlfriend waiting up for her.

“How’d it go?” Kya asked, looking up from her sketch book.

“I think it went well,” Lin said, plopping down on the couch. “At least, I know my mom finally apologized and she even told me a bit more about my father. He was Water Tribe, and from the North Pole. Suyin, well I think I finally got Suyin to see things my way as she seemed genuinely interested in making up instead of just pushing things to the side and hoping they don’t explode later.”

“That’s great!” Kya said, petting through Lin’s short hair.

“I guess,” Lin said, “I just wish sometime my family acted like yours you know? I used to always run off to your house, as a kid, even when I was dating Tenzin, just to get away for a bit. You and your siblings just get along so well. I mean Tenzin wasn’t even mad when we started dating, he was just happy for us! If Su and Bataar divorced and I dated him I think Su would kill me!”

“But, its going to get better yes?” Kya said planting a kiss on Lin’s forehead. “You just have to work harder at it.”

“Yeah,” Lin said, pulling Kya down into another kiss.

“Oh!” Kya said when they pulled back. “Bumi and Izumi are in the city next weekend. Tenzin and his family are visiting Airbender Island so we can all be in the same area. Why don’t you see it Su wants to come and we can get together like Uncle Zuko’s 40th birthday! Do you remember?”

“How could I forget, You and the terrors you call brothers nearly lit Izumi on fire trying to help Bumi ask her out,” Lin said with a laugh.

“Those were good times,” Kya said, laughing along. “It’s a good thing Zooms is a firebender or that would have ended horribly.”

When the two settled Kya stood up and pulled Lin with her. “Let’s get some sleep,” Kya said, “You have work tomorrow.”

As Lin settled into bed, she couldn’t help but be glad things were looking up for her family.


	85. But Where's Suki? - Korra, Asami & Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-LoK Korra and Asami ask Katara what happened to Suki, Sokka's girlfriend.

“Hey, Katara,” Korra called. She and Asami were visiting Korra’s waterbending master while they were in the South Pole. Katara was cooking something for them in the kitchen while Korra and her girlfriend snooped through her living room. Okay, Korra snooped, Asami sat politely in her chair, but same thing.

“Yes, Korra,” Katara said entering into the room.

“I know what happened to Aang, and your brother. Obviously Zuko and Toph are still alive but whatever happened to Sokka’s girlfriend, how did she die? Or is she his wife? I can’t tell from this photo.” Korra said, handing the photo in question to Katara.

“Suki? She’s not dead,” Katara replied. “She just moved back to Kyoshi Island after Sokka died. She wanted to be with her people in the last years of her life, but she’s still going strong.”

“Oh?” Korra asked. “But I thought you said most of your friends were dead?”

“Korra,” Asami said, in reproach.

“I never said they were dead!” Katara replied. “Just gone! Honestly the only one I see on the regular is Zuko. You’d think with a flying dragon he’d visit more but no, I only see him on my birthday, ungrateful old man!”

“Ah,” Korra said, realizing she opened a box better left shut.

“And Suki! She lives right next door but does she visit? No, never and don’t get me started on that little swamp monster Toph!” Katara ranted.

“Why don’t you just visit them, instead?” Asami suggested.

“Well,” Katara said, the steam suddenly leaving her sails, “I don’t have anyone to travel with anymore. I’ve never traveled by myself, ever since I was fourteen, I’ve always had Aang or Sokka, even Zuko with me at least. It’s not fun by yourself.”

“We’ll go with you!” Korra volunteered, she looked to Asami who nodded enthusiastically.

“We would love to,” Asami added.

“Really,” Katara asked. “I’ll go pack my things. Oh, there are all sorts of people still around. We can go see Haru, and I think you two will like Smellerbee, and Ty Lee and Azula are still alive but they live in the Fire Nation countryside these days. Also, I have to introduce you –”

Katara’s voice faded as she disappeared into her bedroom. Korra and Asami looked at each other with wide eyes. Just how long of a trip did they just sign up for?


	86. Lu Ten's Questionable Taste in Men - Lu Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok I absolutely love fics where lu ten lives and joins zukos mission, purely for him acting stupid around his cousin and the shipping potential. him recalling an old crush on zhao and cringing everytime its thought about or brought up, or him having a thing for lt jee,, just MWAH
> 
> This was apparently not a prompt but I wrote one anyway so here:

Lu Ten was sat in the crew mess hall on his cousin’s ship. He had a spoon with soup in it hanging in mid-air as he stared across the cafeteria at Lieutenant Jee. The man was laughing and carrying on with some of the other soldiers and his smile was doing things to Lu Ten’s stomach.

Too bad the other man was married. His husband even served on the ship with him, so it’s not like Lu Ten could move in on a three-year strained relationship either, not that he would. Still, it didn’t hurt to watch.

Zuko slammed his plate down next to Lu Ten startling him enough he dropped his spoon back into his soup. “What has you riled up?” Lu Ten asked.

“Your dad,” Zuko replied. “He refuses to teach me an advanced set.”

Zuko paused. “Why were you staring at Lieutenant Jee?” Zuko asked.

“I wasn’t!” Lu Ten said. “Maybe you were staring at Lieutenant Jee?”

Zuko looked at him oddly and Lu Ten dropped his head. “He’s cute okay, but he’s not available so I stare at him stupidly sometimes. It’s not a big deal.” Lu Ten said defensively.

Zuko looked between Jee and Lu Ten before shrugging. “There are worse people to like,” Zuko said. “You could have a crush on Zhao now that would be gross.”

Lu Ten laughed awkwardly, but Zuko didn’t seem to notice. “Right,” Lu Ten said, “so gross.”

And his childhood crush on Zhao became more gross, the older Lu Ten got. Zhao may be attractive but his attitude made everything look ugly. He cringed slightly thinking about it. Yeah, he dodged the fire there.


	87. A Fiery Engagement - Izumi/Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fire Lord Izumi has to attend an international conference in Republic City; Mako is attached to her delegation to supplement security and a forbidden love brews between the two

Mako was tired and trying not to noticeably rub his eyes. Fire Lord Izumi was visiting the city, along with her father and son, and Mako had been set up as her bodyguard after his “admirable work with Prince Wu”.

Guarding Fire Lord Izumi was proving a chore, for way different reasons to why Wu was a chore. Mako couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was something in the way she moved, and spoke and held herself that was driving Mako absolutely crazy.

Mako knew he had a type. Highly competent, overly attractive, badasses that were so far out of his league, it was painful. Izumi was a bit different to Korra and Asami, in that her more impressive moments were verbal smackdowns rather than physical ones, but as her father jokingly put it, “Izumi doesn’t need a bodyguard, the people who try to attack her will though. You’re more their protection then hers”.

He had laughed after he said it, but Mako was starting to think he wasn’t wrong.

Izumi walked into her shared hotel suit with her family, then proceeded towards her room. Mako followed, awkwardly. He always felt weird following her into her room like this, as it felt like an invasion of privacy.

“Tell me Detective Mako,” Fire Lord Izumi asked, throwing her outer robe down on her bed. “Is there something so compelling about my rear end you feel the need to stare at it constantly?”

Mako’s eyes went wide, as he stuttered out a reply. “No, No, ma’am,” Mako said. Fire Lord Izumi raised a brow at him before moving closer and kissing him.

Mako’s brain short-circuited.

He thought it was just one night of pent up frustration but one night turned into the whole conference turned into an invitation for more beyond the conference. Izumi quiet frankly drove him wild and Mako was kind of loving it.

He thought they had gotten away with it too, until a hand clamped down on his shoulder on the last day of the conference. “I’m going to be honest with you Mako,” General Iroh said. “I hate the fact that you are five years my junior and two years younger than my sister. I’m not exactly thrilled you’re dating my mother and should you pull anything funny with my mother, they won’t find your body.”

“Uh,” Mako said, trying to pull away. General Iroh pulled him in tighter and laughed.

“That’s a warning about my mother not a threat from me, watch your back with her and welcome to the family. Just please remember to shut the door when you have sex with her. I don’t need to see that, okay, Daddy-O?” General Iroh said, pounding him on the back before walking off.

Mako jerked forward at the hit and stood frozen for a moment. Then he caught Izumi’s eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled softly back, even as General Iroh pretended to retch where no one but Mako could see him.


	88. Tiny and Protective - Rangshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not enough Rangshi, so here's a prompt: Kyoshi and Rangi attending a meeting/party together, where some guys start flirting with Kyoshi

Kyoshi often joked that Rangi’s small body held a lot of rage. Ragni thought that was an exaggeration but as she watched the man across the room continue to flirt with her, extremely unimpressed, girlfriend Rangi felt her blood boil.

Rangi walked quickly across the room, seemingly arriving just in time to stop the man from asking something inappropriate of Kyoshi.

She warped her arm around Kyoshi’s waist and glared out at the man until he left the two fo them be.

Kyoshi laughed. “You’d think with me being so tall I would instill my own fear into that man’s heart but no, he runs at the tiniest person in the room looking at him funny,” Kyoshi said.

Rangi pouted. “I’m not that short,” Rangi said, “you’re just extremely tall!”

Kyoshi laughed again before planting a kiss on the top of Rangi’s head. Rangi supposed she could forgive her girlfriend for her slight against her height.

The man was still staring at Kyoshi, so Rangi turned her ire back on him. He left the room.


	89. A New Airbender - Air Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan discovering he can airbend with jinora ikki and meelo

It was an unusually hot day at the Southern Air temple. Jinora and her three siblings were laid out on the floor doing various different things to pass the time in the heat.

Meelo was Airbending a leaf in circles, while Ikki drew something on a sheet of paper. Jinora herself was reading a book and Rohan was stacking a bunch of blocks.

It was surprisingly quiet for her siblings but the day was proving to hot to get into too much trouble.

Which was what when Rohan suddenly shouted it started his three older siblings.

"No," Rohan cried when his block tower went tumbling towards the ground.

Jinora looked up just in time to see the falling blocks get swept up into a mini tornado, before being flung across the room in frustration.

"Stupid blocks!" Rohan yelled.

"Rohan!" Ikki shouted.

"Didn't do it!" Rohan insisted.

"You airbended!" Meelo yelled.

"We need to tell dad," Jinora said with a smile. "He'll be so happy!"

Ikki squealed before pulling Rohan into a hug.

"Don't worry Rohan," Meelo said. "I'll teach you everything you need to know about Airbending!"

Rohan looked at his siblings oddly, as they dragged him from the room.

"But my blocks?" Rohan asked, as he was pulled through the door.


	90. Tale of Two Fishhooks - Bumi II & Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Sokka unexpected finds Bumi (his nephew not the king) trying to get a fish hook out of his thumb. . . . with another fish hook.

Sokka made his way out towards his ship. The dock had been flooded the night before and he wanted to check on it.

There was a group of young men fishing off the end of the dock and Sokka wasn't surprised to see his nephew amount their number. Bumi was a pretty active kid.

As Sokka got closer he realized the boys seemed a little panicked about something and moved closer to them.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

The boys all stood up straight, save for Sokka's nephew who was quickly hidden from view. "Nothing Chief Sokka, we're just messing around," one boy answered.

Sokka raised his brow at the kids before looking over their shoulders to his nephew.

"What's wrong Bumi?" Sokka asked again.

"Nothing I got it," Bumi said, his voice slightly strained.

Sokka pushed past the other kids, tired of the run around he was getting. He saw his nephew sitting on the end of the dock with a fishhook stuck deep in his thumb.

Sokka sat down to help him and noticed he had another fishhook held in his other hand.

"Okay, first off kiddo, it’s okay to ask for help with something like this, second I can tell you right now trying to get a fishhook out of you thumb with another fishhook isn't going to work. Trust me I just ended up with two fishhooks in my thumb." Sokka said.

He dug in the tackle box and pulled a pair of pliers from the box. He then pushed the hook further through Bumi's thumb till it poked out the other side. Bumi hissed slightly.

Sokka then cut the barb off and slipped the hook back out Bumi's thumb.

"There," Sokka said. "Good as new. Clean it up and bandage it, or go see your mom. I'm going out later on the boat if you wanna come with."

Bumi laughed sheepishly. "Thanks Uncle Sokka! I'd like to come, just come get me before you leave." Bumi said.

Sokka ruffled his nephew's hair before continuing on to his boat.


	91. Bumi?!?!? - Omashu Citizens (ft Bumi II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omhushu is so used to Bumi's mond games that they are not sure that bumi II is not the same guy

Avatar Aang was visiting the city for the second time since King Bumi's death. The city hadn't been informed of his first visit, apparently a family vacation, but this time the city was well prepared for his visit.

He wasn't traveling alone apparently, he was coming with his wife, their three children, Fire Lord Zuko, his daughter and Ambassador Sokka.

The city was preparing for the welcoming ceremony when they suddenly realized the names of the children coming. For being the princess of the Fire Nation, Princess Izumi was surprisingly unknown in both personality and name. The youngest of Avatar Aang's kids was Tenzin, the airbender. His older sister was named Kya and she was a waterbending prodigy.

Then the eldest. The eldest sent fear down the spines of the citizens as it spread across the city like wild fire.

It wasn't possible, there was no way, but that's what the old man wanted them to think.

The city was split over it. Many felt some were over reacting. Avatar Aang and King Bumi had been close friends, and King Bumi died three months before the Avatar's eldest was born. The Avatar simply named his kid out of respect.

Others saw the closeness of death and birth and were fully convinced it was a case of direct reincarnation.

The debate lasted for two weeks until the arrival of the group. Bumi II looked relatively normal and seemed well behaved, until he wasn't.

It started with him and the Fire Princess taking a ride down the mail system, something the King was well known to do.

Then someone claimed he and siblings were found eating jennamite while wondering the city. Another the King was known for.

His puns had the palace staff on their last nerve, jumping at his voice. They reminded them too much of the King's own puns.

It got to the point where the new King finally caved to his people's requests and asked Avatar Aang about it. His answer wasn't very reassuring.

"Is King Bumi now my son?" Avatar Aang asked, before wandering off with a contemplative look on his face.

The last straw was when Bumi II found an old and slightly depressed Flopsie, who took to the young man in a way no one had seen before.

Avatar Aang wasn't invited back to the city. It didn't stop Bumi II from sneaking back in with his own wife and children several years later to ride the mail system again.


	92. Uncle Iroh is Dating Who? - Iroh/Jeong Jeong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In which Toph found out Iroh was in a relationship and goes to tell the Gaang. They all started making guesses on who could it be, with Zuko, feeling uncomfortable talking about his uncles love life, goes to the kitchen. Not long after, all speculation on who Iroh was dating was cut short when Zuko walked in on Iroh and Jeong Jeong having a moment.

“You guys!” Toph said running into the room her friends were in. “Uncle Iroh is dating someone!”

“Oh?” Katara asked. “Who?”

“Don’t know,” Toph said. “I only vaguely recognized them.”

“Awe,” Suki said. “I’m happy for him.”

“Our Uncle has some game,” Sokka said.

His comment seemed to pull Zuko from whatever contemplation he fell into. “I’m sorry? Our Uncle?” he asked.

“Yes,” Aang replied. “Our Uncle is happily in a relationship!”

“Uncle isn’t supposed to be in a relationship!” Zuko said. “I don’t even know how he ended up with a kid!”

“Wait,” Katara said, “Uncle Iroh has a kid?”

“Had,” Zuko corrected. “Lu Ten died nearly six years ago.”

“Oh,” Aang said. “Sorry to hear that. Now I’m even more happy for Uncle Iroh, he needs more love in his life!”

“I guess,” Zuko said, finally caving into his friend’s enthusiasm. They spent the rest of the day trying to guess who it was.

A few weeks later when Zuko walked into his Uncle’s tea shop unannounced he was shocked to find Admiral Jeong Jeong there. He was even more surprised to find Admiral Jeong Jeong with his arms wrapped tightly around Uncle Iroh’s waist, kissing him.

Zuko’s brain stalled as he thought back to that day Toph told him his Uncle was dating someone. They were all way off the mark, but Zuko kind of hated that Sokka was the closest by having suggested Piandao. It was the wrong White Lotus member but he was close.

“I’m going to ignore I saw that,” Zuko said, pushing past the couple and grabbing his apron. “I need a day away from Fire Lord duty and I’m not going to be run off by your new boyfriend.”

Admiral Jeong Jeong and his Uncle stared at him in shock for a moment before Uncle Iroh started laughing.

“Of course, dear nephew,” he said, pulling away.


	93. Easy Target - Singing Nomads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret tunnel hippues are not stupid nor fools or naive. They just took one look at Sokka and realized how easy it would be to mess with him.

Chong was having the time of his life. He and his small family may be a bit eccentric but it was nothing extreme. This guy though, man was he a high strung and easy target.

His sister and buddy were pretty chill though, so they settled down with them. Chong kept an eye on the other though, just waiting for the opportunity to mess with him.

He made it too easy but sadly the group left before Chong could really get into the groove. Then they came back.

The caves of Omashu were admittedly cursed, but it wasn’t as serious as most people thought. Chong and his family had made it through the cave several times, though never with the Fire Nation on their tail.

The cave in was unexpected but there was an easy enough way out. Still, that Sokka guy was still freaking out and Chong nearly lost it when Lily lit all the light sticks at once.

The Water Tribesman stamped them out, leaving only one lit. If he knew what he was doing he’d put the other one out too. Instead he wanted to make a map, so Chong followed the funny man’s lead, only really butting in when they were led in a circle one too many times.

He was ignored, then another cave in happened and Chong was re-invigorated now that Sokka was stuck with them. He thought the light would go out and reveal the cave crystals eventually but they ran into the badgermoles first.

Badgermoles loved music, so it was simple enough to get them to help.

Chong couldn’t resist one last dig at the high stung lad.

Seeing the red mark on his forehead he leaned in. “I think that kid might be the Avatar,” Chong said, fully aware the Avatar was standing across from him with a blue arrow on his head.

Sokka facepalmed again and Chong added another point to his score before he and his family left them be.


	94. My girl, Mi with the Tea - Izumi & Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing the Izumi may be getting a bit overly prideful, Zuko, i'm sorry "Lee" makes his daughter help him work a few shifts at the Jasmine Dragon

“Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon,” Zuko called, from behind the counter. Izumi was pouting in her seat next to him. Zuko elbowed her and she glared up at him before standing and walking over to the table.

The smile on her face was fake, and slightly threating. Zuko was going to have to talk to his sister about how she acted around Izumi. Izumi had been acting a bit too prideful lately, taking the things in her life for granted. After blowing off Kya and Bumi to hang out with her newer and better friends, as she called them, Zuko knew he needed to step in. Kya and Bumi had been extremely hurt by the comment and while Izumi had felt bad after the fact, the behavior remained.

Zuko finally decided on a course of action, Lee would just have to bring his daughter Mi, to help her Great Uncle Mushi at the Jasmin Dragon, so she could learn a bit of humility.

“Excuse me?” Izumi said, loudly. Zuko sighed and looked up, expecting his daughter to have found offense at another minor inconvenience, only to see her forcibly removing a man’s hand from her arm. She looked over at him and Zuko nodded.

The man very quickly learned that much like how it was a mistake to challenge Lee, it was a mistake to challenge his daughter Mi.

Izumi had the man laid flat on the ground outside the tea shop, with a knife at his throat. “And stay out!” she shouted.

“You know, dad,” Izumi said, plopping back down in her chair. “I think I see why you find this fun.”

Zuko snorted. It wasn’t the lesson he wanted her to learn, but at least she was no longer pitching a fit. At least she wasn’t, until a customer snapped their fingers at her to grab her attention. Izumi looked back at Zuko and Zuko shook his head.

She pouted but went to serve the table anyway, after checking every other table first, twice.


	95. Worthless - Aang & Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang finds out that Katara's name means 'worthless'. The southern water tribe has the tradition of nameing children twice: A birth name, a persons true name, and second 'face name' that's suppose to keep evil spirits, hence her 'name' meaning 'worthless', evil spirit looks at her and goes 'oh this one's worthless no need to take this one away'. (i think this was done in history? but the only example I half remember is from one fantasy book i read long ago)

Aang was flipping through one of the baby naming books, a recent trend that had popped up in the world, they had been given. Aang already had an idea of why he wanted to name their second child but he had yet to run it by Katara. Still, it didn’t hurt to look though the book anyway.

He flipped the page and a familiar name popped out at him.

Katara – one who is worthless.

Aang dropped the book. That had to be wrong, there was no way Katara’s parents named her that. He picked the book back up and flipped to the S names to be sure.

Sokka – an incapable fool.

He stared at the words with little comprehension. He thought Hakoda was a pretty cool guy and though he didn’t know Kya he knew Katara and Sokka love her deeply. What would they do if they knew what their parents named them?

A thought passed Aang’s mind and he flipped through the book again.

Hakoda – one who is lost.

Kya – unintelligent child.

Bato – one who fails at everything.

Kanna – unattractive.

Pakku – useless one.

They all meant something horrible. Aang had to wonder if the book was wrong but then he saw the name Yue.

Yue – bright moonlight.

Aang had enough and took the book to Katara.

“Why are all these Water Tribe names so mean?” Aang asked. “I don’t want to name our daughter unintelligent child!”

Katara took one look at the page and started laughing. “It’s tradition, Aang,” Katara explained. “You give your child three names, to trick darker spirits into leaving them alone. No spirit is going to go after someone labeled as worthless. Katara has two spellings to it, one that means worthless that I use to keep dark spirits away and my birthname spelling that means water droplet. I have three names total, but if you want to know my true name it has to be done with a ceremony so the spirits can’t hear it.”

“Oh,” Aang said, “so what’s the other meaning of the name Kya?”

“Depends on how you spell it,” Katara answered. “My mother’s name meant wealthy, but it can also mean eldest sister. I think that’s the spelling I want to go with for our daughter.”

“Wait,” Aang said, “Did you give Bumi two other names I don’t know about?”

“No,” Katara said, “just one true name, the point of the fake name and birthname is to be the same name but different spellings, Bumi is an Earth Kingdom name, it doesn’t work like that. As for Bumi’s true name, only the mother and grandmother are to know it, until shared with the child who can then tell whoever they want, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Aang said, kissing the top of her head. “I get it and respect your culture, I just didn’t know it was a thing.”

“Sorry,” Katara said again, “I forgot to mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is an actual cultural thing, for anyone reading, please understand I meant no offense. I have done zero research for this and wouldn’t have known.


	96. Sozin's Comet - Korra & Iroh II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the commet we have over head right now (for this month see it be gone for 7,000 years!) prompt: A commet unexpectedly visits earth, and while politicians freak out, (remember what the fire nation did LAST TIME there was comet) some people just enjoy the sight.

Korra was both excited and nervous for the comet that was coming. Today would mark the 100-year anniversary of the end of the hundred-year war and fifteen years since Kurvia was defeated.

Everyone was nervous about it, considering just how much change the comet had brought about the last two times it appeared.

The Fire Nation Royal Family was making a show of being very transparent right now. Lord Zuko, now a hundred and sixteen years old, had been staying in the Fire Nation with his daughter since the start of the year. He claimed he was getting too old to travel but everyone knew he was staying put in fear of an assassination attempt on both himself and his child.

Princess Ursa, a well-known partier and patron of Ember Island, had also been palace bound for the year. It was slightly sad, as reports and news said the streets of the Fire Nation were absolutely silent for the week leading up to the comet. The entire country seemed to have shut down in an attempt to appear as unthreatening as possible.

The only member of the Royal Family still wandering around, even on the day of the comet, was General Iroh. He looked tired where he stood, stiff as a board next to the newest President. He was searching the crowd but only seemed to relax minimally when he finally found who he was looking for, Mako.

Mako was also tired, as the Crown Prince’s husband, he had also needed to play transparent and watch his back.

A loud noise was set off and everyone in the outdoor amphitheater flinched, General Iroh going so far as to duck and try and guard the President. It was a balloon.

Korra could feel it the second the comet came close. The fire inside her building to great heights. Mako gasped next to her and General Iroh on stage had his eyes blown wide open.

A murmur passed through the crowed as everyone looked up.

For a comet that cause so much destruction and ended a war, it really was beautiful as it streaked across the sky.

The President’s meeting came to an end but Korra stayed to watch the comet in full. General Iroh joined Korra and her friends, huffing out a breath of flames. When he first did it on stage, everyone had freaked out but it soon became clear that under the power of the comet, someone so in tuned with their breath of fire, wasn’t able to breathe any other way.

“It’s beautiful,” General Iroh said. “I hate how my ancestors corrupted it.”

“It is,” Korra agreed, “but if your family is doing great, now. Now one’s used it this go around.”

“Yeah,” he replied softly, pulling Mako into his side as the group, watched as the comet finally faded from the sky.


	97. Sinking Ship - Azula's Gang (ft Zuko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ship bashing. . . . Literally, somebofy really hares a boat

They were leaving Chan’s now destroyed house when Azula’s eyes alighted on a boat at the home’s private dock.

“Let’s get his boat too,” She said already walking off towards the dock.

Mai sighed, wanting to go home at this point, but followed behind the princess. Ty Lee skipped down towards the dock as Zuko slowly followed behind.

When the other three finally reached the dock, Azula had already jumped onto the deck of the ship.

“This boat is pathetically small,” Azula said.

“It’s a luxury boat, not a war ship,” Zuko explained, jumping onto the boat as well.

“It’s still small, compared to the on our family used to have,” Azula said, lighting the captain’s area on fire.

“We need to be careful,” Ty Lee said, “There’s coal in the ship.”

“That’s a good idea Ty Lee,” Azula said, waving the group back off the ship.

She found the engine room of the small ship and opened it, sending a blast of fire towards the coals. They quickly jumped off the now burning ship.

Mai reached down and unhooked it form the dock. A quick kick to the side had the boat’s momentum taking it out to sea.

“Well,” Azula said, “That was fun. Let’s get back before Lo and Li start looking for us.”


	98. The Youngest Sibling - Tenzin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to A Better Family, Tenzin recounts the days when Bumi and Kya doted on him and he in turn looked up to them during childhood and how their parents and aunts and uncles adored the interactions.

“Dad,” Meelo said, coming into the kitchen. “You’re the youngest sibling, right?”

“Yes,” Tenzin replied, not sure why his son wished to know.

“Did you siblings ever smother you when you were little, because I think Jinora and Ikki are trying to kill me,” Meelo asked.

Tenzin laughed slightly. Being little had nothing to do with his siblings smothering him. Kya had nearly babied him into the ground the last time he saw her.

“My siblings and I were very close growing up, yes,” Tenzin said. “In fact, I know exactly how you feel. While I was arguably the more mature of my siblings, Bumi and Kya were extremely over protective of me. In fact, as my parents told it when I was first born, Kya used to guard me for dangers, including form Bumi.”

“Unlce Bumi isn’t dangerous,” Meelo insisted.

“No, but a four-year-old Kya wasn’t going to take any chances,” Tenzin said with a laugh. “It was useful at the end of the day to have siblings who cared. Whenever I did get into a spot of trouble, they were always there to help me out. Uncle Sokka liked to joke the three of us were so inseparable that my parents gave birth to another Sokka, Katara and Aang.”

“But did you ever get tired of it?” Meelo asked. “I just want the girls to leave me alone sometimes.”

“Ah, yes, I often got tired of my siblings, but you can always just tell Jinora and Ikki to give you space,” Tenzin said, “they should respect that if I’ve taught them anything.”

Meelo hummed in thought before abruptly leaving the kitchen. Tenzin wasn’t sure he wanted to know what his son was about to do. Meelo would be fine, because while none of the children knew it yet, Meelo wouldn’t remain the youngest sibling for long.


	99. Coming Out - Zuko & Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompts, how about Zuko coming out to iroh?

Zuko took a deep breath as he walked out of his room after his date with Jin. He had hidden from his uncle in embarrassment, because he knew that date had gone wrong in so many ways, even if he did have fun. The main issue had been due to something he had hidden from his uncle for a while.

His uncle had been so excited for him to go on a date with a girl that Zuko had been scared to tell him he wasn’t interested, not because of the date but because of the girl.

Uncle Iroh was sitting on the small sofa in their apartment. “Uncle, can I talk to you for a minute?” Zuko asked.

“Always, dear nephew, always,” his uncle replied.

“I need to tell you something but it’s kind of hard to say but,” Zuko paused, “I won’t be going on another date with Jin.”

“Oh, why?” Uncle Iroh asked.

“I’m, well, I don’t really like girls like that,” Zuko said. “I actually kind of like guys instead.”

Zuko’s heart was beating hard in his chest and he avoided his uncle’s eyes.

“I see,” Uncle Iroh said, “I’m not sure how I missed the signs, though I supposed this is the first time you’ve had the chance to really think on it. Lu Ten was much the same way, Zuko. He kept it to himself due to his high status, but you are not the first young man to fear telling me this.”

Zuko looked up in shock. Lu Ten had been gay, too?

“I will tell you what I told my son,” Uncle Iroh continued, “I will love you no matter what. Loving someone is one of the greatest things one can do and I would never be mad at you for doing so, no matter what gender they are. So long as you and your partner are happy and healthy, that is all a father, or rather uncle, can ask for.”

Zuko pulled his uncle into a hug. “Thank you,” Zuko said, into his shoulder.

“No need for thanks, I just want you to be happy,” his uncle said, hugging him tighter.


	100. The Firebender - OC & Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somebody saw zuko light the lanterns in Ba Sing Se for Jin with fire bending! why didn't they say anything about it?

Seung looked out his window, when there was a flash of light. He saw a young man lighting the lanterns of the fountain in the center of the plaza.

At first Seung panicked. There was no way the Fire Nation had infiltrated Ba Sing Se. Then they realized the boy was the one that crazy kid had been screaming about, the one the Dai Li took. The kid was right.

Seung debated going to the city guard, but then he looked back down and the teen was stood beside a young Earth Kingdom girl. The look on her face was ecstatic as she looked at the now lit fountain.

Seung smiled lightly to himself as he turned away to give the teens their privacy.

Maybe the boy and his uncle were firebenders, but they were clearly here for safety and a new chance at life, just as the rest of the refugees in the city were. Seung would keep what he knew to himself, after all the last person who had accused them had been taken.

There was no war in Ba Sing Se after all, so why should anyone concern themselves with a firebender?

Seung went to bed instead, and fell asleep to the flickering light of the fountain lanterns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this set of prompt fills. I have temporarily closed my prompt taking and will re-open them either at the end of August or sometime in December. When the prompts do come back I will make a new story.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
